Pokemon: A Masters Journey
by James McLovin
Summary: It's about a guy and his pokemon journey. Along the way he meets good friends and fights the evil organizations of the world. A few chapters are rated T. I'm having trouble coming up with chapter title's so I'm going to use the Pokemon Special way now.
1. Chapter 1: VS Seviper

Rory's Pokemon Adventures

My first Fic. No flames. Advice and Criticism welcome and appreciated. Main character- he is a 15 year old boy who is a good breeder but a great trainer. Just heard the name Rory one day and thought it was an awesome name. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon just the main character, so far.

Rory's Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 1: VS Seviper

It was the dawn of a new day in Fuschia city. But it wasn't any old day. For today was the start of one boy's pokemon journey. Rory was 15. He had traveled as a breeder for 5 years with his trusty pokemon Zangoose nicknamed Zan. He never had much interest in battling, but all that changed on the day he watched a pokemon league match between Flint of the Sinnoh Elite Four and Steven the Hoenn champion. He watched the intricacies of the moves, the quickly made strategies, and the power of the bond between pokemon and trainer. He wanted to be there, fighting with Zangoose at full power against another powerful trainer.

"Good morning Zangoose" Rory said with a yawn. The normal type pokemon was lying in its bed on the floor.

"Zangoose" the pokemon said as he yawned.

"I take that as good morning" he smiled. He ran down stairs and saw his back pack with all the supplies he would need in it. He also saw a watch-like device next to it. It was a Poketch.

"Thanks mom, I've wanted one for so long" he said with excitement.

"If your going out in the world again I've got to make sure you're prepared" she explained with a worried smile.

"Well mom I have to go or I'll miss my flight".

"Have fun in Sinnoh, and make sure to call and write" his mom said trying to hold back a few tears. He gave her a hug and ran out the door.

On the flight he thought of what he was going to do first. He figured he was going to go get a Sinnoh starter from Professor Rowan. Then he remembered he had a pamphlet with the starters in it.

"I'm thinking about getting a Turtwig" he said to Zan. The pokemon nodded with acceptance.

The plane landed in the Jubilife airport and then the bus to Sandgem came. They arrived in Sandgem and he walked to the lab. He came in and immediately ducked because a flower pot went right over his head and shattered on the door. It was thrown by a Chimchar who was tearing up the lab. Professor Rowan was trying to get it back in its pokeball but the little red beam was avoided by the fire monkey every time. Not even the professor's young assistants could keep up with the little ball of energy.

"Zangoose, TACKLE" Rory yelled.

Zan jumped on the monkey but its flamethrower make Zan jump with pain. Chimchar charged at Rory but he dipped to the right and the monkey ran into the door. The force of the strike made the door glass shatter. The fire monkey ran out and into the forest.

"Hello, I'm sorry about the commotion but that Chimchar is just a ball of energy. You must be Rory, I'm professor Rowan. I will give you your starter when I get back but the starters are used to being fed by us and they don't know how to survive without humans to feed them" said the Professor.

Rory was ready to help.

"I'll go and find it." Rory said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure you can handle it?" Rowan asked.

"Of course, me and Zan can do anything!" Rory yelled.

"I'm trusting you" Rowan said sternly.

The woods were dark. He could hear some kind of noise in the bushes. He thought it was going to be his first battle. He parted the bushes and he saw Chimchar crying in fear.

"Chimchar, are you ok?" Chimchar jumped on his shoulder and hid behind his head.

"What are you hiding from?"

Just then Zan smelled something and jumped into the bushes. There was a lot of hissing and screeching. Then Zangoose jumped up and slammed a Seviper on the ground. Rory knew what was happening. Zangoose and Sevipers had hated each other for as long as anyone can remember, and Zan was no different. This had happened once before, when they were traveling in Hoenn when Rory was a breeder. He had lifted his nose in the air, smelled, and jumped into some tall grass just to attack a Seviper. Zan had won then, and it looked as if he was going to win again.

Chimchar was still cowering on Rory's shoulder and whimpering. Then the Seviper slashed Zan with its poison tail. Zan slammed into a tree and was down for the count. Rory ran over to Zan, he was knocked out and poisoned. It seemed as if he was dying. Then the Seviper slithered over to Rory and was poised to strike with its huge fangs. It lunged and was about 3 inches from Rory's neck when Chimchar's tail flame grew to double its normal size. It used a huge flamethrower and the Seviper hissed in pain. It flew at least 20 feet and was out with one hit. Chimchar did a victory dance then passed out from the stress of the huge attack. Rory decided to put Zan in his pokeball (which he hated) and carried Chimchar so he could take them to a pokemon center.

Rory waited in the lobby while nurse joy treated Zan and Chimchar.

Nurse Joy came out of the ER. "Your Zangoose is hurt very badly but will be ok with a day of rest, and Chimchar is just tired" she said with a smile.

"Thank you very much nurse Joy" Rory said. They spent the rest of the day there and were ready to leave for the lab the next morning. Chimchar sat on Rory's shoulder and Zan walked right next to him. They arrived at the pokemon lab at around noon.

"Here's your Chimchar sir" Rory said sadly. Rory had become quite attached to the little guy and hated to give him back.

"Rory, would you like to take Chimchar as your starter?" Rowan said much to Rory's delight.

"Yes!! I mean if Chimchar wants to" Rory said in a calmer tone. He looked at Chimchar and asked

"You want to come with me and Zan on our adventure?"

"CHIM!" Chimchar said exited.

"Well then I guess your pokemon adventure has officially begun" Rowan said.


	2. Chapter 2: VS Seviper II

Took a while to write

No flames. Compliments, Criticism and advice accepted and appreciated.

Disclaimer: Still don't own pokemon, probably never will. I still own the main characters though. Enjoy chapter 2.

Rory: Age- 15, Pokemon- Zangoose, Chimchar

Chapter 2: VS Seviper II

Rory was walking from Sandgem to Jubilife with Chimchar on his shoulder and Zan at his side.

"Chimchar, Zan are either of you guys hungry or tired?" Rory asked.

"Chim" Chimchar said wearily.

"Then we'll stop and eat. Mom packed us plenty of food." They found a picnic table and Rory got the pokemon food out and put it in 2 bowls. Then Rory pulled out a frozen burger. He got some sticks and twigs together and put them in a pile.

"Chimchar could you use ember on these twigs, I need a fire to cook this" Rory asked. Chimchar used ember and went back to eating. Rory cooked the burger and started to eat. Just then a girl came running out of the nearby woods with a Bidoof by her side.

"I'm sorry but I saw the smoke from your fire and I need to cook my lunch but I lost my matches and it's just me and Bidoof. He doesn't know any fire ………………. IS THAT A CHIMCHAR!!" She said as she ran over to Chimchar picked it up and gave it a huge hug. Chimchar looked like he was about to suffocate under her tight hold.

"HE'S SO CUTE!!" she yelled. Finally she let him go. Chimchar grabbed his bowl of food and ran under the table.

"I will give you anything for your Chimchar, ANYTHING." The girl said.

"No, Chimchar is one of my best friends." Rory declared.

"Ohhhh ok" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry, but hey you're welcome to join us for lunch" Rory offered.

"Sure, my names Crystal" the girl said with a smile

"My names Rory, nice to meet you" Rory said as he returned the smile.

So Rory and Crystal talked while eating and decided to travel together at least until they got to Jubilife. She was 15, the same age as Rory. She had brown hair a little bit longer than shoulder length. She just started her journey the day before. Up until then she really had no interest in pokemon. They packed up their lunch and hit the road. Then while walking, it happened again. Zan put his nose in the air, sniffed and jumped into a tree.

"Crystal, RUN!" Rory yelled. Zan and a Seviper fell out of the tree. Crystal ran into a bush and watched. Then Rory realized it was the same Seviper from the woods near Sandgem, it still had the burns and slash marks from Zan and Chimchar's previous battle with it.

"Zan, CRUSH CLAW" Rory yelled. But Zan couldn't hear him; he was too overcome with hatred for Seviper too hear anything.

Rory had to think fast,

"Chimchar, flame wheel" he yelled. Chimchar jumped and shot fire all over himself as he flipped; he was amazed by the move because he had never seen it before. Chimchar hit Seviper as it hissed in pain. It slammed right into a tree. Zan jumped on Seviper again. Rory knew the only way to end this. He reached on his belt pulled out and empty pokeball and was ready to throw it when a different pokeball whizzed by him and smacked the snake right in the head. Seviper was pulled in and the ball wiggled 3 times then stopped. Zangoose looked in disbelief as the fight was over in a second. Then Rory and his pokemon turned around to see Crystal standing there, hand still out stretched from throwing the ball looking amazed that the pokemon had remained in the ball.

"I CAUGHT A POKEMON!" Crystal yelled.

"Yeah but we can't travel together anymore." Rory said sadly.

"Why?!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Because Zan and Seviper can't get along. I can't risk Seviper poisoning Zan, or Zan hurting Seviper. I'm sorry." Rory saddened his tone even more.

"Oh, well I can release it or just always keep it in its pokeball" Crystal said happily.

"I can't ask you to release that powerful of a pokemon and if you keep it in its pokeball it wont like you." Rory responded.

"Well I'll trade it at the next pokemon center, that's a good idea right?" she said even happier.

"That's a great idea as long as you're not attached to it" Rory said.

"Nope, I can let it go" she said.

"Great" Rory exclaimed.

It was dark by the time they made it to Jubilife. They went to the pokemon center and there were at least 20 people near the trading machine discussing who is trading what to whom.

"Anyone want to trade for my Seviper?" Crystal yelled over the crowd noise. In an instant she was flooded with offers. She finally heard one she liked.

"Who said Chingling?!" Crystal asked over the noise.

"I did" yelled a tall man with sunglasses.

"Deal!!" screamed Crystal at the top of her lungs. The room fell silent for all but a few whines. They walked over to the machine and the trade commenced.

"Why don't you want Chingling?" asked Crystal.

"It's just not my type of pokemon" he replied.

"What type do you like?" She asked.

"The strong kind" he said with a sharp tone.

The trade was over.

"How about you give me my Chingling back now" He said.

"NO I'm not trading it back!" She yelled.

He then hissed and said "Who said anything about trading? I'm TAKING it back. For you see that's what I do. I trade one of my pokemon to a stupid trainer like you then take mine back. Just in case your small little head can't handle what I said, I'm taking your Seviper **and** my Chingling with me. I am the NO TRADE BACK BANDIT HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA"

"You won't get away with this, Chimchar Flame Wheel" Rory commanded. Chimchar did like before and charged at Seviper.

"Poison tail" The tall man yelled while throwing Seviper's pokeball

Chimchar hit Seviper's tail head on and was slammed into the ground

But then Crystal yelled "Chingling GO"

It came out with a cry "Ching"

"Chingling use psychic and throw them right through the ceiling

Suddenly the man and the Seviper went through the ceiling with a CRACK.

"Great job Chingling" she said as she hugged the little floating bell pokemon

"Crystal that was great! But I have to go give Chimchar to nurse joy right away." said Rory.

A few hours later.

"Your Chimchar is going to be fine, its body is rejecting the poison so it should be fine by tomorrow morning" said nurse joy with a smile.

"So now can we continue traveling together?" Crystal asked with a little hint of sarcasm behind it.

"Of course your majesty." Rory said with a lot of sarcasm behind it. They both laughed and wondered where their adventure would take them next.


	3. Chapter 3: VS Bronzor

No flames. Reviews, criticisms, advice, and compliments are appreciated. This chapter took me some time because I had to think of a good entrance for Team Galactic. Enjoy!

Rory: age 15, Pokemon: Zangoose, Chimchar

Crystal: age 15, Pokemon: Bidoof, Chingling

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but I own the main characters.

Chapter 3: VS Bronzor

It was a sunny Saturday morning in Jubilife. Rory and Crystal had not run in to anymore problems on their way here, other then being chased by some Beedrill and watched mercilessly by a group of Hoothoot as they tried to sleep. Rory had just woken up in the Jubilife pokemon center as Crystal ran over to him. She grabbed his wrist and pulled his Poketch off. She examined it like it was an alien device.

"Cool, where can I get one?" She asked.

"My mom ordered it from the Poketch company right before I left" Rory said.

"Their headquarters is right here in Jubilife. Let's go!" she said it in the loudest whisper possible as people were sleeping.

"Fine after breakfast" Rory conceded with a yawn.

"Ok, cool" she said.

It was around noon when Rory and Crystal arrived at the Poketch Company. The sign on the door said "NO POKEMON OUTSIDE OF THEIR POKEBALLS ALOUD AS CERTAIN POKEMON ESPECIALLY ELECTRIC TYPES COULD INTERFEAR WITH OUR POKETCH MAKING, THANK YOU".

"Well that sucks" Rory complained.

"Chimchar return" he said as he held up his pokeball and the beam shot out.

"Bidoof return" Crystal said as she did the same.

"Zan are you going to wait out here?" Rory asked. Zan responded with a nod.

"Why won't Zan go in his pokeball?" Crystal asked, puzzled.

"It's a long story that I'll tell you some other time but, lets just say he is deathly afraid of it." Rory responded.

They walked through the big glass doors and a short, fat man came over to them and said "Hello welcome to the Poketch Company. Can I help you?"

"Yes, I need a Poketch please!" Crystal said getting more and more exited with every passing word.

"I can give you one for 8000" He said.

"There is NO WAY its 8000. My mom got me one for free" Rory yelled.

"We're under new management" the man said.

"THIS IS CRAP. I want you to give her a free Poketch like your fliers say" Rory yelled.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave sir" said the fat guy.

Rory ran behind the man to go look for one in another room.

"SECURITY!" the man yelled. Rory was running down a hallway and as he looked through the little glass windows on the doors he saw a horrible sight. He saw electric pokemon hooked up to circuits as they charged as much electricity as possible. Then he saw a door at the end of the hallway. It was locked. He kicked the door in. He didn't know why he was being so rash with his decisions that day. Then he saw a little Shinx trying with all its power to keep its electricity quota. It then promptly fainted. He grabbed it and ran out of the room.

In an instant he was surrounded by guys with bowl haircuts and blue hair. Then one stepped out and introduced himself

"I am Commander Saturn of team Galactic. What do you want here at our fine establishment?" This one was different; he had tall dark blue hair.

"I want you to let these pokemon go and tell me what happened to the previous managers and why you need the electricity?" Rory asked loudly.

"Oh the old managers, we kicked them out about 3 days ago. They just wouldn't let us use their facility. Actually we didn't kick them out; they're still here, tied up somewhere. About letting the pokemon go I don't think so. And it's none of your business why we need the electricity. If you think you're getting out of here alive, you're sadly mistaken." Saturn said cruelly.

Rory threw a pokeball and Chimchar popped out.

"Chimchar, Smokescreen!" Rory yelled

As the smoke filled the cramped hallway Rory and Chimchar ran, looking for the previous managers. They looked in room after room until finally they saw a room labeled "AUTHORIZED PERSONEL ONLY".

"This must be the one" Rory said to Chimchar. Chimchar nodded then they went in. They saw 3 people tied up in a corner. Rory and Chimchar untied them. They heard the sound of foot steps coming down the hallway.

"No time to talk, we have to run!" Rory yelled. All 3 said "Yes" in unison.

As they ran down the hallway they heard a thud. They saw a bunch of Galactic grunts KOed on the floor. Then they saw Crystal double battling with Saturn. Bidoof and Chingling vs. Bronzor and Golbat. But it was already almost over.

"Chingling finish Golbat with psybeam and Bidoof finish Bronzor with take down." Crystal commanded.

And the battle was over in seconds.

"I lose. The release button for the cages is over there, the pin number is 42522842. We will meet again" Saturn said and he and his grunts were gone in a cloud of smoke.

"You did a great job, he looked pretty tough" Rory said.

"It wasn't easy but it was my pokemon who won, not me" Crystal said humbly.

"It takes a trainer and a pokemon to win a battle. You **all** did great." Rory said with a smile. They typed in the pin and the pokemon all scattered. After that the Shinx that Rory had saved woke up. It seemed relived.

"Do you want to come with us on our journey" Rory asked. The Shinx jumped out of his hands and prepared for battle. It wanted to come but needed Rory to prove himself one more time.

The Shinx charged for a spark

"Chimchar dig"

Shinx then used spark to its full capacity but missed

"Chimchar now come up and use flame wheel"

It hit Shinx hard, and it fainted from hitting the wall.

Rory threw the pokeball and Shinx was engulfed by the red light then got sucked in. It wiggled 3 times then came to rest.

"Yes I got a Shinx!" Rory said excitedly

They found an officer Jenny and told her everything. She said she would investigate. The Poketch managers gave Crystal her own Poketch.

"WHOOOOO, I finally got one. I'm so happy." She hugged her pokemon and started to mess with her new Poketch.


	4. Chapter 4: VS Golem

Chapter 4: Mt

First of all no Flames. And if you read this story please review. This is by far the shortest chapter. I even threw in a pop culture reference. Can you find it?

Rory- age 15, Pokemon- Zangoose, Chimchar, Shinx

Crystal- age 15, Pokemon- Bidoof, Chingling

Chapter 4: VS Golem

Rory and Crystal left Jubilife city early in the morning. They had quite a long way to go. For a while they walked on the plains between Jubilife and Oreburgh. Then the terrain got rockier and rougher. They saw an entrance to Mt. Coronet.

"Ummm it looks kind of scary." said Crystal with a worried tone.

"It's just dark." Rory assured her.

When they got in they were greeted by a plethora of creepy noises. Zubat screeching, Whismur causing an uproar, and the slow dripping of water from an unknown source.

"I don't like it in here" Crystal said in a scared whisper. Then they saw a light in the corner.

"AHHHH GHOST" Crystal yelled. Then a man stepped out and put something in Rory's hand. He recognized it as a TM.

"Light up the darkness" the man said as he backed away in to the dark. Rory found the label, it was flash.

"Let me teach it to Chingling" Crystal said. She took the disk; put it on Chingling and after a flash of light it was over.

"Chingling use flash" she yelled

A bright light filled the chamber.

"Cool" they said at the same time. But then they heard rumbling and felt tremors. They turned to see a bunch of Golem rolling at them at a high speed.

"AHHHHHHH" they both yelled as they ran away from the stampede. They saw a light at the end of the tunnel. They were chased out and down the mountainous path. But when they reached the Oreburgh gates the Golem just stopped and went back up to the mountain.

"I never want to go back through there again." Crystal managed to blurt out through the deep breaths.

"Too bad it's the only way out of Oreburgh without a bike. But you know who can take care of that, future Rory and future Crystal." Rory said.

"Hahaha. Don't make me laugh I can barely breath as it is from all the running" she said while smacking him on the back of the head.


	5. Chapter 5: VS Cranidos

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I only own the main characters.

Well it's finally up. I've taken a long break from the story but I'm back to work.

Rory- Zan, Chimchar, Shinx

Crystal- Chingling

Well let's get this show on the road.

Chapter 5: VS Cranidos

It was Monday morning in the town of Oreburgh. It was raining so hard even the Buizel were running for cover.

"I wonder if the gym is open, rain or shine." Rory said saddened by the possibility of holding off his first gym battle.

"No way to know with out trying" Crystal added.

"True" Rory said while putting his hoodie on.

Rory and Crystal ran trough the rain and puddles like there was no tomorrow. She tripped and fell in a deep pothole filled with mud. Rory laughed harder then he had laughed since his adventure started. They began running again but Crystal pushed him into a similar pot hole she had fallen into. She laughed just as he had laughed at her, then he began to laugh as well. By the time they made it to the Gym they were covered in mud could not stop laughing. They knocked on the door. A man with a coalminer's helmet with a little flashlight on it answered the door. He had red hair and had dirt all over him.

"Are you guys ok?" he asked.

"Yeah we're here for a gym battle, is the leader around?" Rory asked.

"My name's Roark and I happen to be the gym leader." He said proudly.

"Then I challenge you to a gym battle" Rory declared.

"I accept" said Roark.

Rory still in his wet and muddy clothes proceeded to the Arena.

"This will be an official gym battle between Rory of Fuschia city and Roark, the Oreburgh city gym leader. Both trainers may use 3 pokemon. Only the challenger may switch out during battle. No time-limit. Let the match begin" the ref sounded the start.

"Geodude, Go!" yelled Roark

"Shinx your turn" Rory yelled

"Shinx use agility" The little electric lion started to move faster.

"Geodude rock smash"

"Dodge it Shinx" It moved out of the way of the attack.

"Now Shinx use bite" The little lion put some cracks in the Geodude

"Now thunder!!" The force of the electricity pushed all the little cracks from the bite attack apart and Geodude fell into pieces.

"Geodude is unable to battle, Shinx is the winner" Declared the ref.

"Geodude return. You did a great job. Nice strategy Rory. Since you knew electricity could not hurt Geodude by itself you put Shinx in a position where it could take Geodude out in one fell swoop. I commend you." The gym leader said.

He then signaled to one of his protégés to come. "Take Geodude to the concrete bath immediately, he fell apart." He said as he gave the pokeball to the young trainer.

"Yes sir" the boy said.

"Shall we continue our battle now?" the leader asked.

"Of course" Rory quickly responded.

"Onix go" Said Roark

"Shinx return, you did great. Now go Chimchar." Rory said as Shinx disappeared in a red glow.

"Onix, bind" Chimchar was bound up in Onix's tight grip in no time. Rory was hurt by Chimchar's cries of pain.

"Chimchar, try using torment then use overheat" The fire monkey's tail burned brightly and charred trough a few of Onix's boulders, he jumped up and used overheat on Onix's face. Onix writhed in pain. But it was still up for a fight.

"Onix use bind again!"

"I don't think so; remember I used torment just a few moments ago. Now you can't use the same move twice in a row." Rory said with a smile

"Now finish Onix with Focus punch!!" Rory yelled. The little monkey punched the rock snake as hard as he could in its face. Onix fell over, KOed.

"Onix is unable to battle, Chimchar wins" yelled the ref.

"Onix return, good job. Go Cranidos"

"Chimchar return, I'm sorry I pushed you way beyond your limits. I'm very proud of you. Zan your turn"

"Let the match begin!" the ref yelled

"Cranidos Zen headbutt"

"Zan dodge and slam it into the ground with crush claw." Zan jumped into the air and came down with his claws glowing. Cranidos screeched in pain as its head was pushed further and further into the ground.

"Cranidos, ancient power" Zan yelled in pain as the boulders hit him hard.

"Zan use take down" Zan ran at Cranidos and slammed him into a wall. Cranidos was stuck. It wiggled trying to get out, but to no avail.

"ZAN IT CAN'T MOVE HIT IT WITH FOCUS BLAST!!" It hit the little dinosaur pokemon head on. And just like that Cranidos hit the ground and fainted.

"Cranidos is unable to battle, Zan and Rory win" yelled the ref.

"I won. I won. I WON!" Rory yelled.

"Great job all of you, and you too Roark." said Crystal.

"Here is your badge, you earned it." Roark said with a smile. So with his new Coal badge in hand Rory and Crystal go back out into the rain to celebrate his victory.


	6. Chapter 6: VS Lileep

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Only the main characters

This is another short chapter. But something big happens during it, like a new friend maybe. Enjoy!

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Shinx

Crystal: Chingling

Chapter 6: VS Lileep

Crystal and Rory left Oreburgh before dawn, so it was pitch black outside. They were hoping to pass right through Mt. Coronet before the Golem woke up. They went into the huge mountain and were greeted by the man who gave them flash

"Hello again, a little advice, Golem are nocturnal." he said. He then faded back into the dark. They felt the tremors.

"RUN!!" they both yelled. As they ran they felt the ground get softer and softer. Then all of the sudden they fell. And they fell far, down a huge crevice. Finally they landed and tried to look around but it was too dark to see anything. Crystal threw a pokeball and Chingling popped out.

"Chingling, Flash"

The room lit up. They saw weird little domes on the walls.

"I think these are Kabuto fossils" Rory noted.

"Nicely done. You know your fossils." said a kid probably around Rory and Crystal's age. He had short brown spiky hair and was just about Rory's height.

"How did you get down here and, who are you?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"My name is Dane. I'm a pokemon trainer and I am interested in ancient pokemon." He said with a friendly smile.

"Well, do you know how to get out of here?" Crystal asked.

"Yes, but on one condition. I want to travel with you." He responded.

"DEAL" yelled Rory. Dane grabbed a Kabuto fossil and showed them a cavern that would lead them out of the mountain. Finally they saw a light at the end of the tunnel. As they walked they talked to Dane about themselves and asking him questions about himself.

Dane had just become a trainer/ coordinator. All he had was his Lileep to keep him company. He had owned Lileep for 4 years. He had been an apprentice at the Cinnabar island fossil lab in Kanto for 5 years.

When they reached the outside they breathed in the fresh air.

"Rory, I challenge you to a battle, I need to know how strong you are. And as long as you don't mind can you please use Zan." Dane said in a serious tone.

"Sure, I've wanted to test your strength since I saw you in the cavern" Rory responded

"Lileep, Go!"

"Zan, do your best. Use slash"

"Lileep use confuse ray, then leech seed." Zan managed to use slash but was hit with confuse ray up close. Then he got hit by leech seed. The seed sprouted and vines covered him. It slowly drained his energy.

"Zan try focus blast" Zan complied but shot the beam the wrong way with confusion. Rory had to duck so as not to be blasted to oblivion.

"Now Lileep use Giga drain" Zan fell to the ground with a grunt.

"Nice try Zan, you did great." Rory said with a saddened tone.

"You both did great. So did you Lileep" Dane said with a smile.

"One more thing before I join you guys. I don't have to watch you and your girlfriend kiss the whole time do I?" Dane said.

" Wait… what.. you… ummmm… WE'RE JUST FRIENDS" Rory and Crystal yelled simultaneously. They both blushed and tried to hide it by looking around at their surroundings.

"Sure" Dane said in a sarcastic tone. They headed down the mountain to Jubilife where they would go north to the next gym.


	7. Chapter 7: VS Kecleon

Chapter 7: The Fear of Zan

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. I only own the main characters.

This chapter is rated T for violence. This chapter is one of the more violent chapters, it has a little bit of blood. I could probably get away with a K+ for this chapter but better safe then sorry. It tells the story of Zan before he met Rory and why he hates pokeballs.

Chapter 7: VS Kecleon

It is a nice day in the sunny town of Fortree in Hoenn. A young trainer sleeps in a hammock. He wakes up, goes out the door and into the Fortree wilderness. The boy finds a Kecleon that is stranded and alone.

"Go Zangoose. Use slash!" the boy yells as he throws a pokeball, a Zangoose pops out of the ball. It slashes the Kecleon which falls over in pain.

"Pokeball go". The lizard is pulled into the sphere. It doesn't wiggle at all. The boy walks over and picks it up and eyes his prize.

"Great job Zangoose" the boy says with a smile.

They walk back to Fortree but as they walk they hear a sound in the bushes. The Zangoose puts his nose in the air, sniffs and jumps into the bushes. The boy is frightened by the noises. The Zangoose and a Seviper came tumbling out of the bush fighting to full power. The Seviper slams the Zangoose's head into the ground with it's poison tail and knocks it out. It then eyes the boy.

As it approaches the boy screams in fear. He tries to move but is paralyzed by fear. It strikes as the boy throws out his newly acquired Kecleon's pokeball.

As it sinks its teeth further into the boy's skin he yells "Kecleon, Swift!" just before the poison starts to take effect.

The Seviper screeches in pain as the little swift stars hit it in the eyes. It rips it's fangs out of the boy's arm and slithers away. The boy begins to pass out from the poison and blood-loss. The last thing he sees is Kecleon walking over to him.

The boy woke up three days later in a hospital bed. The first thing he saw was Kecleon sitting next to him with a sad look on its face. His arm was wrapped up in a tight bandage. His parents ran over to him, happy to see him awake. He saw his Zangoose sitting in a chair over near the door. It had some blood stains on his white fur and stitches on its arm. A nurse came in and told him he was lucky his Kecleon brought him in so fast or he would have died from blood-loss or the poison.

Two weeks later the boy is out of the hospital and standing on a cliff near a huge river. His arm has scars on it from the attack and has to take medicine for it everyday. His two pokemon are by his side.

"Zangoose return" he said in a depressed tone as the red beam engulfed the mongoose pokemon. He looked at its pokeball and said

"Zangoose you did nothing to save me. You just laid there as Seviper attacked me. Kecleon saved me, you left me to die. He fought it off, he brought me to the hospital, and he was there when I woke up. Goodbye Zangoose."

He tossed the ball into the rushing current of the river. Inside of the ball Zangoose was scared, alone, hungry, and his arm was still in pain from the attack. The ball was carried over a waterfall and out too sea.

As it floated there Zangoose thought about what would happen to him. Would he starve to death? Would he be swallowed by some huge marine pokemon? He tried time and time again to break out of the ball, but to no avail. Then he got the feeling he was flying. That's because the ball had been picked up by a Pelipper. It was flying over Fuschia City when the ball fell out of Pelipper's mouth and cracked on a rock in the safari zone.

The ball rolled into a pond where a boy around the age of 4 was fishing for a Dratini. He noticed the ball fall into the water and jumped in after it. He grabbed it and brought it to the surface. The boy got out and realized that it had a pokemon in it. He threw the ball and said

"Pokemon, go". Zangoose popped out. It growled at the boy, but the boy noticed it was just hurt, hungry, and scared.

"Are you hungry?" the boy asked. The Zangoose hesitantly nodded. The boy reached into his backpack and pulled out some pokemon food he used for bait. He gave it to Zangoose who quickly ate it up.

"My parents have more food at my house, do you want to come? We can also help heal your arm." the boy offered. Zangoose realizing he could trust the boy nodded.

At the boys house Zangoose was given a bowl of food and a dish of milk. The boys mom stitched up Zangoose's arm as it had opened back up during his time in the pokeball.

"Who could have done such a thing as to abandon a hurt pokemon? And to leave it in its pokeball in the wild, it's just horrible." his mom explained.

"What do we do when it's better?" the boy asked his mom.

"We will find a good place for him" his mom assured him.

"Where's dad?" the boy asked, puzzled.

"He's going to try to beat the Sinnoh Champion again" she said.

Later that night the boy's mom made a bed for Zangoose on her son's bedroom floor. It looked the most calm that it had since he found it earlier. It woke up and started talking to him. Although all it could say was variants of its name the boy picked up on what it was saying. He said his trainer blamed him for being attacked by a Seviper and that his Kecleon took the credit for taking his trainer to the hospital. But it was Zangoose who took him, but Zangoose passed out at the door, the Kecleon dragged them the last 2 feet. His trainer blamed Zangoose for his injury. He put Zangoose in its pokeball and threw him in the river. He then told of the horrors he faced alone and stuck in that little ball until the boy saved him.

Zangoose thanked the boy for saving him and pledged to protect him no matter what.

The boy responded with "That's awesome but can I call you Zan, I think Zangoose is too long." The mongoose nodded. The boy then said

"My name's Rory and I will never abandon you."

"And there you have it, the story of Zan and why he hates pokeballs. We've been best friends ever since." Rory explained.

"Wow that explains a lot. Poor Zan, we should find his old trainer and show him how powerful of a pokemon he gave up." Crystal said sadly.

"After I'm done here in Sinnoh, I'm going to Fortree to teach him a lesson" Rory said with anger behind it.


	8. Chapter 8: VS Purugly

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer- I don't own pokemon. But I do own the main characters.

This is the last chapter that's rated T for a while. It's rated T for violence. This is one of the more emotional chapters. It will return to its positive nature next chapter. Enjoy.

Chapter 8: VS Purugly

As the sun was rising in Jubilife Rory could hear a few Swellow singing in the distance. Rory got up, ate breakfast, and went out to train. By the time he reached to woods it was around 9:30. Rory let his 2 pokemon out of their pokeballs. Zan watched as they came out, he remembered when his pokeball turned into a prison.

"Alright guys we have some training to do this morning. Let's get to it. Zan slash that tree till you can cut them down in one swipe. Chimchar, you shoot at these targets with flamethrower till you can hit the middle on the first try. And Shinx try to learn how to dig." Rory said in a light tone. The pokemon split up to try their hand at the tasks Rory gave them. Rory then started to lift heavy logs to train his own body. He firmly believed that if he asks his pokemon to train he can't just sit around and do nothing.

Then he splashes from the near by river. He put his pokemon back in their balls (other then Zan). He then jogged over to the river to see a Purugly swiping Magikarp up on to the shore. He thought that the red haired trainer standing near the water was going to catch them. But then Rory noticed that the trainer wasn't picking them up. She was just letting them flop around gasping for air with a smile on her face. Finally the Purugly swiped a Feebas on to the shore. The trainer threw a pokeball at it; it wiggled 3 times and broke out.

"Purugly slash" the trainer said sharply. The fat cat pokemon slashed the ugly fish and knocked it out with one hit. The trainer threw another pokeball, it wiggled twice and stopped. Rory thought the trainer would throw the Magikarp back now that she had her prize. But she just started to walk away.

"Hey those Magikarp are suffocating" Rory yelled

The red haired trainer turned around, looked Rory in the eye and said

"I know you. You're the kid who defeated Saturn. We have wanted posters for you all over our headquarters".

"Who's we?" Rory responded sharply.

"Team Galactic of course. I happen to be a commander. My name's Mars, learn to fear it".

"Oh by Team Galactic do you mean the guys with stupid bowl haircuts from the Poketch Company. We took them out with ease" Rory said confidently.

"I'm stronger then Saturn. He is a fool who knows nothing of our grand scheme." Mars declared calmly.

"Well I'm going to put a stop to this scheme right now." Rory yelled.

"Purugly, go!" The red haired trainer yelled

"Shinx, go" But as Shinx came out it started to glow, when the light dimmed a bigger and stronger lion stood there.

"Shinx you evolved. Alright Luxio are you ready?" Rory asked. Luxio nodded and got in battle stance.

"Luxio, crunch"

"Purugly, dig"

"Luxio you use dig too"

As they stared at the 2 holes Rory glanced at the suffering Magikarp. He knew he had to try and end this quickly.

"Luxio use charge then use spark" They saw static coming out of both holes.

"Purugly, use screech" As the cat screeched an electric blast shot into the air. Luxio came out but Purugly was no where to be seen. Then the fat cat fell from the sky and landed hard.

"You are an impressive trainer. I see why Saturn lost. Here is a Feebas as a gift for winning. But don't think this means I like you. I will destroy you one day" Mars said as she disappeared before his eyes. Rory ran over to the struggling Magikarp. He got them all into the river, accept one. When he got to that one, it was lifeless. Anger welled up inside of him. Team Galactic had gone too far. As if it wasn't bad enough they had taken advantage of electric pokemon, now they were pokemon killers. Next time he wouldn't let them get away so easily. Next time, they would pay.

Crystal and Dane came out of the woods. They hadn't seen anything that happened. But they did see Rory crouched over the lone Magikarp. He told them the whole story. That night, they buried that Magikarp on the side of the river. Rory dug the hole by himself as he felt it was his fault he didn't save it fast enough. His friends reassured him it wasn't his fault but it didn't make him feel any less guilty. Later that night Rory gave the Feebas Mars had given him to Crystal.

"Thank you. I can evolve this into a beautiful Milotic" Crystal said energetically. She gave him a hug and went to check out her new pokemon.

The next morning Rory felt refreshed and ready to go. He had a rough day the day before but, felt like today he had a clean slate.

"How are you feeling today?" Crystal asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Rory said with a smile.

"Then let's hit the road" Dane said as he walked towards the door.


	9. Chapter 9: VS Ursaring

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I do own the main characters

The story is back to its more positive nature. Dane is absent for most of this chapter. But he will be back at the end. Enjoy.

Rory- Zan Chimchar, Luxio

Crystal- Chingling, Bidoof, Feebas

Dane- Lileep

Chapter 9: VS Ursaring

As Rory, Crystal and Dane walked to the next town Dane got a call from his old lab on Cinnabar Island in Kanto. He looked at his Poketch as a Gruff looking man showed up on the video phone application.

"Dane we have made a new device to help with the ancient pokemon research you're conducting in Sinnoh. We need you here immediately." Exclaimed the gruff looking man.

"I'm coming, send Pidgeot". Dane said as he turned off the Poketch.

"I'm sorry guys. I have to go. But I'll meet you in the Floaroma meadow tomorrow around noon. Is that ok?" Dane asked.

"Sure, have fun. But I have a question. When we were in the crevasse in Mt. Coronet, and you said you would only show us the way out if we let you travel with us, would you really have left us there?" Rory asked in a serious tone.

"No, I'm just a lot of talk. But if I hadn't, we wouldn't be the good friends we are now." Dane said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you threaten us." Rory said sarcastically. A Pidgeot landed next to them.

"Well that's my ride" Dane said with a sad smile.

"See you tomorrow, good luck" Crystal said. Dane jumped on the Pidgeot's back.

"See you guy later" Dane said as Pidgeot lifted off. As he flew into the distance Rory and Crystal looked at each other and said "What do we do now?"

"I guess we just go to Floaroma" Rory said shrugging his shoulders.

The walk there was a calm one. They just talked about what had happened on their journey so far and how it could have been different if Crystal had not seen the smoke from Rory's fire. They wondered if they would ever see the No Trade Back Bandit again.

By the time they reached Floaroma it was dusk. The peaceful little town was awake and busy with people and pokemon, their hands full of flowers. For you see flowers were this town's specialty. They used them for medicine, food and decorations. And Rory and Crystal were stuck in the middle of it all. They went to the pokemon center and Rory took a nap while Crystal checked out the shops.

They went to see the windmills the town is known for. When they finally made it to the windmills it was dark. They could barely see. Then they heard a scream that could shatter windows. It was coming from the town, but when they got there it was empty. The streets had no one in them; the windows in the homes were dark.

"Where is everyone?" Rory asked.

"I don't know. Let's check around." Crystal added.

As they walked down the abandoned streets they could hear what sounded like pots and pans rattling around. They found the house where the noises were coming from. They went in and found their way to the kitchen. It was dark and they could only see a dark blob. But as they go closer they realized what it was.

"It's an Ursaring. Back up slowly." Rory whispered. They began backing up, but then it turned around.

"ROOOOAAAAARRRRR" the Ursaring yelled. Rory and Crystal ran out the door and down the streets. But more and more Ursaring came out of alleys and garbage cans. Finally they reached the gate to the town. But four more Ursaring blocked their way.

As they contemplated their options they only had one that seemed like it would work.

"Chimchar, go!! Use fire spin." Rory yelled.

"Chingling, Bidoof go. Chingling use psychic and Bidoof take down."

Between the 3 of them they took out about 12 Ursaring. But there were at least 100 more.

"Luxio, you help too. Luxio use thunder, Zan use focus blast."

They fought as hard as they could. They fought all night, and every time it seemed like they were winning, more Ursaring came.

Finally dawn came. And everyone was knocked out except Rory, Crystal and Zan. It finally seemed like they won. Rory put his KOed Chimchar and Luxio in their pokeballs. Then the 3 of them passed out from exhaustion. But little did they know one Ursaring was still up. It walked over to Rory and was ready to perform a finishing blow. But Zan got up quickly and slashed it across the face. Rory and Crystal woke up from Zan and Ursaring's struggle.

The town's people started to come out of their homes. But as they did they could here motorcycles in the distance.

"Look what you kids have done, you've brought them back." one old lady said.

"Who?" Rory asked. But the town's people had already run back inside their homes.

A man pulled up on a motorcycle with an Ursaring mask on, he had at least a hundred bikers with him.

"What happened here?!" the man yelled.

Rory could tell this guy was trouble.

"Just defending ourselves" Rory said.

"Well these are our Ursaring, and now that you're tired and in pain we will finish what they started. And before you ask my name, it's Bear" The man with the mask said.

Rory immediately threw one of his pokeballs. A Murkrow popped out.

"When did you get a Murkrow?" Crystal asked.

"I caught it during the fight with the Ursaring" Rory added.

Bear then threw a pokeball and the biggest Ursaring Rory had ever seen popped out. It was at least 12 feet tall.

"Well the bigger they are the harder they fall" Rory said with a smirk.

"Murkrow feint attack"

"Ursaring use slash". Murkrow hit with feint attack, but then Ursaring slashed him with his huge claws.

"Murkrow sky attack" Murkrow slammed into Ursaring with a thud right in the stomach. Ursaring gasped for breath.

"Ursaring try using hyper beam" It managed to fire the beam but Murkrow dodged it.

"Now while Ursaring is recovering, use aerial ace" Murkrow knocked into Ursaring so hard it fell onto Bear.

"Murkrow use shadow ball to knock them away" The shadow ball sent Ursaring and Bear flying into the distance (kind of like team rocket). All the bikers withdrew their Ursaring and rode away as fast as they could.

The town's people thanked Rory and Crystal. They gave Rory a dusk stone for when Murkrow is ready to evolve and gave Crystal a soothe bell, she put it on Chingling.

Rory and Crystal slept in the next day. Rory woke up and realized the time; it was 11:57AM. They were supposed to meet Dane in the meadow at noon.

"Crystal wake up. We slept in. Dane should be here in 3 minutes." They ran as fast as they could to the meadow. Dane was there waiting for them.

"Wow you guys are lazy, sleeping in till noon. Its not like you guys did much while I was gone" Dane said. Crystal then hit Dane in the back of the head, as they walked back to the pokemon center they told him the whole story.


	10. Chapter 10: VS Drifloon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. But I own the main characters

This is a pretty good chapter, it's relatively short. Enjoy.

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chingling, Bidoof, Feebas

Dane: Lileep

Chapter 10: VS Drifloon

Rory awoke with a yawn the next morning. He was tired, hungry, and still in pain from the Ursaring fights. He released all his pokemon so they could eat. But before they ate he introduced Murkrow to the group. Everyone got along with him. Murkrow was a very calm and cheerful pokemon but judging but his battle the other night, he was also very strong. Rory looked at the dusk stone while his pokemon ate.

He wondered "When should I use it? Should I ever use it? Should I decide when to use it or should Murkrow decide?" But he put all these thoughts aside because his pokemon were done eating and ready to go.

A couple minutes later Crystal woke up. Dane woke-up about a half hour later they both released their pokemon to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" Rory asked

"Are you kidding? I have a contest today." Crystal said.

"Since when did you start participating in contests?" Rory and Dane asked.

"Since… now." She added

"What ever you say." Rory said with a sigh

"But I need another pokemon. Feebas is useless till I can get some Poffins. And Chingling and Bidoof will get tired if they have to do everything." Crystal noted.

"Then let's go catch one." Rory said excitedly.

A couple hours later they where looking for pokemon at valley windworks. Crystal caught sight of a floating pokemon. It was purple and had some yellow on it.

"A Drifloon, I want it." Crystal said while reaching for a pokeball.

"Go Chingling." Crystal yelled.

"Use Psychic" Chingling used its Psychic powers to slam the balloon pokemon repeatedly into the ground.

"Now pokeball go." She yelled as she tossed a pokeball at the Drifloon. It wiggled three times and stopped.

"Yes, I caught a Drifloon" She yelled while holding up the pokeball.

"That's awesome but we only have 10 minutes till the contest starts" Rory said with a grimace.

"Then let's RUN!" Crystal yelled

Time past quickly during the run to Floaroma.

"We're never gonna make it" Crystal yelled, out of breath.

They saw a bike tied up to a post. Near it, a girl was planting berries. Crystal grabbed the bike and rode off leaving Rory and Dane in the dust.

As she rode off she yelled "Sorry I'll bring it back later, thank you"

The girl stood up and looked angry. In their minds Rory and Dane sarcastically thanked Crystal for leaving the angry girl for them to handle.

"Where the crap is your friend taking my bike!" the angry girl yelled.

"Sorry, she's late for a contest" Rory apologized.

"That doesn't give her reason to steal my bike!" She yelled again.

"Listen, if you come with us you can get it back" Rory said

"Ok, I'm sorry for yelling. My name's Allison." the girl said calmly

"I'm Rory and this is Dane. Let's go" Rory added. The three ran off to the contest hall.


	11. Chapter 11: VS Cacnia

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

This is one of my favorite battles. It involves some awesome combos and strategies. Enjoy

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chingling, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane- Lileep

Chapter 11: VS Cacnia

Rory, Dane and, Allison arrived at the contest hall ten minutes late. Outside the hall was Allison's bike.

"There's your bike. See you later" Dane said.

"Hey I'm gonna watch the contest too" Allison scolded.

"Ok, ok let's go in" Dane added.

They entered the hall to a screaming crowd. They saw a Crystal on stage. She had Drifloon and Chingling out.

"Lets finish this, Drifloon use gust, Chingling use Psychic" The little bell pokemon started to control the gust tornado with psychic powers. It lifted it in the air and slammed it to the ground. But just then Chingling began to glow. It glowed for a few seconds, when it stopped it was a Chimecho.

The judges were amazed. "Very good" said Mr. Contesta "Remarkable" said the pokemon fan club chairman. "That was great" said a nurse Joy.

"Yes! It looks like she'll make it to the next round" Rory said with a jump.

Rory, Dane and, Allison went back stage to talk to Crystal.

"Sorry, we missed most of your performance" Dane and Rory said like sad little puppies.

"Well we all make mistakes, I made one earlier. I stole someone's bike." Crystal said sadly.

"It was my bike. Its ok you were in a hurry. By the way, I'm Allison."

"I'm Crystal, thanks for not freaking out about the bike."

"Its cool, just do good in the contest." Allison said with a smile.

A couple hours later the battle rounds began. Everyone there was great. But now it was Crystals turn.

"Go Drifloon" yelled Crystal

"Go Cacnia" The other coordinator yelled.

"Drifloon use whirlwind" The balloon pokemon made a large tornado.

"Cacnia implant your self in the ground with vines. Then use bullet seed, let's pop that Drifloon. The cactus pokemon was unaffected by the wind, then the seeds hit Drifloon. Drifloon screeched with pain.

"Cacnia keep shooting those seeds." yelled the coordinator

"Drifloon, now use payback" Drifloon went through the seeds and slammed into Cacnia with great force.

"Quick Cacnia, she's fallen into our trap. Use growth on those seeds stuck to Drifloon" The little seeds still on Drifloon from the bullet seed attack began to grow vines.

"And just to let you know, I slipped a leech seed into that bullet seed attack." The vines entangled Drifloon, causing it to be momentarily paralyzed. Then a different looking vine wrapped around Drifloon, it was the leech seed vine. The vine began to suck power from the little balloon. Crystal's points were quickly depleting.

"Drifloon stockpile" The little balloon started to glow. It was stockpiling.

"Keep it up Cacnia."

"Drifloon use Swallow then follow up with Spit-up." The balloon pokemon looked like it swallowed something. It then opened its mouth and shot a gross looking glob of stomach acid. It ripped through the vines and slammed into Cacnia. The acid steamed on top of the Cactus.

"Cacnia use needle arm" the trainer yelled. But Cacnia was in to much in pain to hear his trainer. It was doing anything to get the acid off. It slammed into a wall.

"Now while it's in the wall use gust" Crystal yelled. As the tornado hit the little cactus it screeched. After the wind had passed Cacnia fell over with swirls in its eyes.

"Although Cacnia had more points, it is now unable to battle. Meaning Crystal and Drifloon are the winners of this match" the referee yelled. The whole crowd screamed with excitement.

"Yes, I won round one" Crystal yelled.


	12. Chapter 12: VS Roselia

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Just the main characters.

This is one of my favorite chapters. A character from the show makes an appearance and another one is mentioned. Enjoy.

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep

Chapter 12: VS Roselia

Three battle rounds had passed. Crystal had made it to the finals. A trainer named Nando was her opponent. He carried a harp every where he went and had very long black hair. His Roselia walked around outside of its pokeball, just like Rory's Chimchar and Zangoose.

"We have reached the final round of the Floaroma town pokemon contest. This will be a one on one pokemon contest battle. There will be a five minute time limit, who ever has the most points at the end of the round wins. The other way to win is to knock out your opponent's pokemon. Let this final battle between Crystal and Nando begin." the Referee yelled.

"Roselia go" sang Nando

"Go Chimecho, use psychic" Chimecho listened to its trainer. It picked Roselia up into the air with its psychic powers.

"Roselia use magical leaf" The little plant pokemon shot a blast of pink leafs at Chimecho. Chimecho went flying backwards and slammed into the wall behind Crystal.

"Chimecho use recover then confusion" With a ring of its bell it was fully healed, it then shot a psychic wave at Roselia. Roselia started to act strangely. It started running into walls and shooting random attacks in random directions. This went on for a good three minutes. Then suddenly it snapped out of it. But Roselia had received a fair amount of damage from itself.

"Roselia use sunny day, followed by grasswhistle" Nando said calmly. Roselia made the sun extra strong. It then began to whistle a soothing melody. Chimecho promptly fell asleep.

"Now Roselia use Synthesis" Roselia's scrapes and scratched disappeared.

"Oh no, wake-up Chimecho wake-up" Crystal raised her voice.

"We can finish this now. Roselia use solarbeam" And with a final blast from Roselia's hand flowers it was over. Chimecho was lying in a huge crater and had swirls in its eyes.

"Chimecho can no longer battle. The winner is Nando" The crowd roared with excitement.

"Great job Crystal. You remind me of another coordinator I know. Her name is Dawn. You both have great potential." Nando said nicely.

"Thanks" Crystal said while holding back a few tears.

Rory, Dane and, Allison went to comfort their defeated comrade.

"You did great" Rory said with a smile. Dane and Allison both nodded with agreement.

"But I lost" Crystal added sadly.

"It was your first contest. Don't be so hard on yourself" Rory said.

"Thanks guys, for cheering me up. Lets go" Crystal said with a thin smile. As they walked to the pokemon center Allison had a question.

"Can I travel with you guys?" She asked.

"Sure the more the merrier" Rory said with a smile.

"YES!!" Allison yelled.


	13. Chapter 13: VS Toxicroak

Chapter 13: Reappearance: Team Galactic

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

This was a difficult chapter to write. I had to find a good way to reintroduce Team Galactic. And just as a warning, there is one cuss word in here. But it's a minor one, just thought I should warn you. Enjoy

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep

Allison:??

Chapter 13: VS Toxicroak

Rory, Dane, Crystal and Allison woke-up early the next morning. They had a long trip ahead of them. First through Eterna Forest, then to Eterna City.

"You guy's want to see something cool?" Dane asked

"Sure" Crystal, Rory and Allison responded.

"Well remember when I had to go back to Cinnabar Island to get that item for my fossil pokemon research?" he asked. Rory and Crystal nodded, while Allison looked puzzled. Dane pulled out a device about the size of a Pokedex.

"This device can bring fossil pokemon back to life. Take this Kabuto fossil I got while we were in Mt. Coronet, with a push of a button it will be brought to life." Dane said with excitement. He aimed the device at the dome fossil and pushed a button. It began to glow very brightly. When the light faded a Kabuto was crawling around.

"And now I'm gonna catch it, go Lileep." Dane said as he threw Lileep's pokeball.

"Lileep use hydro-pump on Kabuto" Kabuto was slammed into a tree by the force of the water.

"Pokeball go" The ball didn't wiggle at all. Kabuto was caught instantly.

"Yes, I got a Kabuto!" Dane shouted.

"Actually we have to take that Kabuto." a different voice yelled. Rory and the gang turned around to see Saturn of team galactic standing with three guards.

"What do you guys want?" Rory yelled back.

"All we want are you friend's fossil pokemon and that device to bring them back to life." Saturn said calmly.

"You know this guy?" Dane asked

"Yeah he's part of Team Galactic." Rory responded in anger.

"The one that killed the Magikarp" Dane said getting angry.

"Not him specifically but it was one of his comrades. And I'm not gonna let him go like I let Mars go. He is gonna pay." Rory said filled with anger.

"I've got your back" Dane said in a serious tone

"So do we." Crystal and Allison said at the same time.

"Just give us the device and we will leave peacefully." Saturn added.

"No way, Go Chimchar." Rory said as Chimchar jumped off his shoulder.

"Toxicroak go" Saturn yelled. After he let his pokemon out, so did his guards.

"Rory you take Saturn we'll take his guards" Crystal said

"Thanks guys" Rory said, feeling lucky he has such good friends. Crystal used Bidoof, Dane used Lileep and, Allison was using a Vulpix. Rory knew he had to focus of fighting Saturn.

"Chimchar use flamethrower" Chimchar shot a large blast of fire from his mouth.

"Toxicroak go through it with Sucker Punch" The large frog went around the fire and punched Chimchar in the face.

"Chimchar it's close, used fire blast" The fire monkey shot a huge blast of fire very close to Toxicroak's face. The frog screeched loudly from the heat of the blast.

"Toxicroak I know you're in pain but use poison jab" The frog slashed Chimchar with a glowing purple knuckle claw. Chimchar began to get weaker and weaker from the poison. But Toxicroak was getting weaker as well from his burn.

"Chimchar try mach punch" Chimchar moved very quickly towards Toxicroak's face. It then delivered a punch that rattled the ground around it.

"Your Chimchar's impressive; it used an attack that it shouldn't learn until it's a Monferno. But this battle's not over, Toxicroak use sludge bomb" A huge ball of sludge came hurtling out of Toxicroak's mouth and towards Chimchar.

"Chimchar jump, then use fire blast" The sludge bomb went under the jumping Chimchar. Then as he was hidden in the glare from the sun, he shot a huge blast of fire. It hit Toxicroak head on. Toxicroak fell over with swirls in its eyes. But as Chimchar landed he feinted from the poison.

"We'll I guess it's a draw" Saturn said frustrated.

"You're not getting away. Not after what Mars did." Rory yelled.

"Oh that little Magikarp. You're getting all worked up over a stupid little Magikarp. HAHAHA you really are as stupid as Mars said." Saturn said in a cruel tone.

Rory charged at Saturn, fist up. Saturn grabbed Rory's fist and twisted it. But just then Dane came out of nowhere and punched Saturn in the face. Saturn let go of Rory's arm and fell to the ground.

"Thanks Dane" Rory said, surveying his wrist.

"That's what friends are for" Dane added. Crystal came over to check on Rory and Dane.

"Are you guys alright?" She asked.

"I think I sprained my wrist but I'll be ok." Rory said in pain.

"When we get to a pokemon center I'll fix it up" Crystal said worried. Saturn started to get up.

"Alright, you win this round. Good luck in your journey but we'll get you next time" Saturn said as a cloud of smoke engulfed him and Toxicroak. When the smoke dissipated he and his guards were gone. Rory was confused by Saturn's kind parting words. He wondered why he would wish them a good journey. Maybe Saturn was one of the more kind members of Team Galactic. But then he remembered his remarks about the Magikarp. No, Saturn was just as cruel as Mars.

"Damn they got away" Rory said with rage.

"It's ok we'll get them next time" Allison added.

"I guess your right. Thanks guys" Rory said, calming down.

"Let's get to a center to heal that wrist" Crystal said with a smile.

Later that day they reached a center. Crystal wrapped Rory's wrist up tightly.

"Thanks Crystal, what would I do with out you?"

"You would probably still be back where I found you" She said with a smile.

"Hahaha. You have no confidence in me, do you?" Rory said sarcastically.

"None at all." She said with a laugh.

"Thanks a lot" Rory said with even more sarcasm.

"Well you better get some rest" Crystal said, worried.

"Alright, see you tomorrow" Rory said as he walked to bed.

"Good night" she said in a calm but worried tone.


	14. Chapter 14: VS Dialga

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

Every good story has to have part with ghosts. And now this story has one too. Enjoy.

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 14: VS Dialga

Rory woke-up the next morning before anyone else. His wrist hurt when he tried to move it. But his pain was overshadowed by worry. Chimchar had sustained a lot of damage the day before. The nurse Joy had put Chimchar in intensive care. Rory ran down the halls toward the ward Chimchar was in. He rounded a corner and looked through the window. There was Chimchar sleeping peacefully on a hospital bed

"Chimchar, you never cease to amaze me." Rory said with a grin. Just then Rory notice Zan sleeping in a chair next to Chimchar's bed.

"Chimchar's like a brother to Zan" Rory thought in his head.

"How's he doing?" Crystal asked from behind Rory.

"Oh, I didn't think anyone was awake. He's doing well." Rory said with a smile.

"How's your arm?" Crystal asked

"It's a little sore but thanks to your expert nursing abilities I'll be fine." Rory said happily.

"Well I'm glad you and Chimchar are ok. I'm gonna go make my pokemon some food. See ya later" She said

"I've got to make my pokemon food too. I'll come with you" Rory added.

"Sounds like fun." Crystal said, smiling

Rory and Crystal spent most of the morning making food. By the time Dane and Allison woke up they were almost done.

"Good morning sleepy heads" Crystal said with a smile

"Did you guys make all this pokemon food?!" Allison asked.

"Yup, we woke up early and decided to make everyone's food." Rory said.

"Thanks guys" Dane and Allison said.

Chimchar woke up around noon.

"Good morning Chimchar. How are you doing?" Rory asked the little monkey pokemon.

"Chim, Chimchar." Chimchar responded. Rory understood what he was saying. He said he feels better, but he's a bit sore.

"I know how you feel buddy." Rory said showing Chimchar his wrist. "But Zan stayed with you the whole night." Rory added. Chimchar gave Zan a high five, but technically for Zan it was a high two.

Later that day they hit the rode. The gang didn't reach Eterna forest until night fall.

"Well do we camp here or try to go through?" Rory asked the group. They decided to try to get through the forest that night. But as they went further in it got darker and darker. Then they saw a large mansion.

"Let's see if we can stay there tonight" Dane suggested. The whole group agreed on it except Crystal.

"That place is creepy. I don't want to go in" she argued.

"Then you can stay out here by yourself" Dane said harshly.

"No, no, no. I'll go in" Crystal said in a scared tone. They walked up the driveway and up the front steps. Then they knocked on the door. When no one answered the door Dane opened it himself.

"Dane you can't just barge into other people's houses" Allison scolded.

"I'm hungry. Rory and Crystal made a lot of pokemon food but no human food" Dane said holding his stomach.

"Well I am kind of hungry." Allison conceded.

"Then let's go in" Dane said as he ran inside. The mansion was old and decrepit. Cobwebs and dust littered the place. Rory went up stairs looking for the owner. He was halfway down the up stairs hallway when he noticed he was being followed.

"Who's there?" he yelled.

"Just me" Crystal said quietly.

"You scared me. Here's some advice, when in a creepy mansion don't sneak up on people." Rory said.

"Well sorry. I just thought you could use a friend in this big creepy mansion" Crystal said as she got angry.

"Sorry, you just scared me. Let's check out these rooms" Rory said.

"Ok let's go" She said. They opened the door closest to them. It led to the library; they found books on the creator of Sinnoh, Arceus. And Dialga and Palkia, creators of time and space. They also read about the three beings of willpower, knowledge and emotion, who were Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf.

"Did you know I saw Dialga once?" Rory asked.

"No you never told me about it" Crystal added.

"When I was a breeder I came to Sinnoh for a couple days. I was in Sunyshore, because one of the gym leader's pokemon was sick. I had just finished healing it when me and the gym leader when outside. Something began blocking the sun. We looked up and saw Dialga flying towards Snowpoint. Volkner (the gym leader), looked at me and said "We have just witnessed something amazing. We have seen the legendary pokemon Dialga". And from that day forward I have wanted to see it again." Rory said.

"Aw man I wish I could see a legendary pokemon" Crystal said. They left the library when they saw a little girl at the end of the hallway. She looked like she was around ten. But there was something weird about her.

"What's your name?" Crystal asked. But she just looked at them.

"What's your name little girl?" Rory asked. But then her eyes became pitch black. She had no pupils, no irises. Just darkness. Rory and Crystal ran the other way.

They screamed as the girl flew, she started to catch up with them when they bolted into another room. They thought they were safe. They held the door shut as tight as they could. But then they heard foot steps from behind them. Rory slowly turned around, but he didn't like what he saw. It was a man but he had burns all over his face. Rory tried to push him but his hands went right through him.

"Ahhhhh another ghost" Rory yelled as he opened the door and ran out into the hallway. But there she was again. The girl with no eyes.

**Yup that's the end of this chapter. Sorry I have to leave you with a cliffhanger.**


	15. Chapter 15: VS Rotom

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But the main Characters are mine.

This chapter is rated T for violence and blood. I really like this chapter; it's very different from the rest of them. You learn the past of the Old Chateau and the ghosts. And a little bit more with Rory and Crystal. Enjoy

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 15: VS Rotom

As the girl watched them they started to feel dizzy. By this point they felt like there was nothing left that could scare them. But again they were wrong. The girl flew at them again but this time they didn't run. They couldn't, they felt like their feet were glued to the floor. As the girl quickly approached, Rory got lost in her dark eyes. But as he became lost, he became scared. He saw his worst fears come true. He saw his family getting hurt, he saw his friends dying. Then he saw something that surprised him. He saw Crystal walking away from him. He wondered why that was with his worst fears. But before he could ponder it more, he woke up. He was in the hallway of the old mansion.

He looked around but didn't see Crystal. He started to venture around more. He looked in every room he passed. But they were all devoid of life. He reached the dinning room and saw an old man serving tea to a little girl. Rory recognized them as the two ghosts from before. The man and the girl seemed like they were having a lot of fun. It looked like they were playing tea party because there were stuffed animals filling the other seats at the long table.

"Madam would you like more tea" the man dressed like a butler asked.

"Yes Chives, thank you very much." the girl said with a laugh. But then the room changed. Now it was engulfed with fire, but it didn't burn Rory.

Then he saw the little girl. She was crying and had a stuffed animal in her hand. The tea cup near her exploded under the heat. The shards of the cup and the hot tea entered her eyes. She screamed for her butler "Chives". But when Chives got to her it was too late, she was gone. He held her in his arms. As the fire engulfed him he kept saying "I will not leave you Madam". Rory couldn't watch anymore. He closed his eyes, but it wasn't much better there. He saw Crystal burning, just like the little girl.

"NO, STOP" he yelled.

"I WANT TO WAKE UP" Rory yelled again. And just like that he was back in the hallway. He looked around and saw Crystal lying there.

"Crystal, Crystal wake up, wake up" Rory said as he shook her.

"What, what's wrong?" She said as she opened her eyes.

"Yes, your alive" Rory said as he hugged her.

"Ok, what's going on?" She asked, very confused.

"I had the worst nightmare" he said as he let go.

"So why are you hugging me?" She asked.

"Ummmm, no reason" he said as he blushed.

"I had a bad nightmare too. I know what happened to that little girl and the old man now" she said.

"I had that same nightmare" Rory added.

"That's freaky. But I don't see those ghosts anywhere" Crystal said with a sigh of relief.

"Maybe they just wanted to show someone their story and now they can rest. Well should we go back down stairs, or do you want to continue?" Rory asked

"Are you kidding, lets go on. What more can this place throw at us?" Crystal said while shrugging her shoulders.

"Alright if you say so" Rory added. They searched in more rooms but found nothing. When they reached the end of the hallway they saw something forming on the wall. It was blood. But then they noticed it was blood writing. It said "Thank you for listening to our story. But our souls will never be at rest, not until Rotom is gone."

"What do you think it means by Rotom?" Rory asked. But just as he said Rotom his pokedex activated.

"Rotom the plasma pokemon. Rotom feeds on electricity, but is known to accidentally start fires from sloppy eating" the device said in its robotic voice.

"Ah, so it was Rotom who started the fire that killed them" Crystal said.

"Yes, but it was an accident" Rory added in a sad voice. Then the blood writing started again. "Make him pay. Make Rotom pay".

"I'll find it but I'm not sure I can make it "pay"." Rory said as he started to walk the other way. He opened doors until he found one with a TV. He could see sparks coming from the back of it. Rory rounded the TV to see a little orange lightning rod pokemon. He reached for Murkrow's pokeball but saw that this Rotom was still young. He was just eating, and Rory couldn't find it in his heart to attack it.

"Rotom, there are spirits in this house out to get you. Come with me if you want to be safe." Rory said gently to the little pokemon. The little pokemon looked at him with confusion.

"If you don't come with me they will kill you" Rory said to the little Rotom. The little pokemon came over to Rory. It came closer and closer. But when it was half way to him the ghosts appeared. They charged the pokemon. But Rory jumped in the way, and just like before the nightmare came. But this time Rory woke up instantly. He knew he had to protect Rotom.

"This Rotom is not the same Rotom that caused the fire, this one is too young" Rory yelled.

"They are all the same" the little girl ghost screeched.

"No they're not. All Rotom are different. This one is a neat eater, unlike the previous one" Crystal said in anger.

"This one must pay for the last one" the ghost butler yelled.

"I won't let you hurt it. I understand your pain. I know you two were cheated out of the rest of your lives by the fire. But you can't spend your whole afterlife in an angry rage. Stay here with Rotom; Rotom is part ghost so he knows what its like." Rory lectured.

The little girl ghost started to clam down. But the butler was still up for a fight.

"I'm not going to fight you. If you need to kill me then do it." Rory said. And with that the butler charged at him. He got closer and closer, and Rory thought he was going to die. He could hear Crystal screaming but it didn't matter any more because he was going to die.

"Crystal I love" He blurted out but was interrupted by the little girl ghost.

"That's enough Chives. I like Rotom now. He's my friend" She said as she petted the lightning rod pokemon.

"But madam" he said but was interrupted by the girl, just like Rory.

"NO CHIVES, that's enough" she yelled.

"Yes Madam" he said as the three of them left the room.

"Well it looks like it's finally over" Rory said sighing.

"No it's not, you were about to say something back there. What were you going to say?" She asked with a smile.

"Nothing" Rory said as he turned away.

"Just say it" She said

"I didn't say anything" he said as he began to blush.

"Sure you didn't." She said sarcastically.

"I'm ready to get out of this creepy place" Rory changed the subject.

"Well it looks like you'll get your wish. The sun's coming up" she said as the rising sun streamed into the room. They went back down stairs and saw Allison sleeping on the couch and Dane in a sleeping bag on the floor. As they descended the staircase Dane woke up.

"Where were you guys?" He asked. Allison woke up from the conversation.

"Hey your alive." she yelled.

"Yeah you wouldn't imagine the night we just had" Crystal said.

"What happened?" Dane asked.

"Ghosts, pokemon, blood writing. A shorter list would be what didn't happen last night. We'll tell you on the way to Eterna" Rory added.

So with that they left the Old Chateau and continued on to Eterna.


	16. Chapter 16: VS Treecko

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I do own the main characters.

This chapter is a little short and is more of a filler chapter to introduce Gardenia. But it's still good and you should read it. Enjoy.

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 16: VS Treeko

As Rory, Crystal, Dane and Allison make their way to Eterna city they finally exited Eterna forest.

"Ah, finally out of that stupid forest" Dane said as they left the large forest to their backs.

"It's not stupid, it's beautiful and has a unique charm to it" Crystal yelled.

"Whatever I'm just glad to be out of it" Dane shot back. They continued to walk for about a half hour. Then they saw a huge garden off the path.

"Look at all that fruit" they all said with crazy eyes. They hadn't eaten since the last pokemon center, and that was two days ago. Dane, Rory and Allison charged into the garden. Allison was going on some rant about it being private property but even she gave in and started to eat.

"HOW DARE YOU EAT OUR FRUIT" said a distant voice. They looked around for the source. Then a girl came out from on top of a tree. She was a little older then Rory but not much older. She had a green poncho, green boots, brown shorts, and brown hair.

"Get out of this garden" she yelled.

"We are really sorry, we just thought the fruit was for everyone" Rory apologized.

"Well ok, I believe you but you still need to leave the garden" she said. Rory and the group left the garden and talked to the girl.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier but we've had some people stealing fruit lately and this is a special garden" She said

"It's ok. I'm Rory, who are you?"

"I'm Gardenia. Who are your friends?" she asked.

"I'm Crystal"

"I'm Dane"

"I'm Allison"

"Nice to meet you all" Gardenia said with a smile.

"So you said this garden was special, how so?" Crystal asked.

"It is said that this garden is the same garden that came from a flower patch the legendary pokemon Shaymin made as it passed through Eterna a long time ago" Gardenia explained.

"Wow that is so cool" Allison said.

"It is also said that this garden was once the battleground of Dialga and Palkia when the fell into this dimension over 3000 years ago" Gardenia continued.

"Ok now that's cool" Rory added.

"Yes and it's been called The Garden of the Ancients ever since. I use it for my grass pokemon to play in. But lately the fruit has been disappearing, and I know it's not my grass pokemon because they only eat my special pokemon food" she said sadly.

"Then we'll help you find out who" Rory said with excitement.

"Thank you" Gardenia said as she blushed. As Rory and the group entered the garden they came under attack. Little seeds were bombarding them. As they looked up they saw little green lizards on two feet.

"Oh no. I've heard of this group of Treecko, they've been going around eating all the food in gardens then just leaving." Gardenia yelled over the sound of all the bullet seeds.

"Then leave it up to Allison and I. Chimchar go, flamethrower" Rory yelled.

"Vulpix go use fire spin" Allison yelled.

"NO. The fire could damage the garden" Gardenia yelled.

"Chimchar, Vulpix stop" Rory and Allison yelled. The fire pokemon stopped just before the fire came out of their mouths.

"I've got an idea. Go Chimecho, use psychic" Crystal yelled. And with that all the Treecko were floating in the air.

"Crystal can you hold a pokeball shut with psychic?" Gardenia asked.

"Sure, I don't see why not" Crystal responded. Gardenia threw enough pokeballs to catch all the Treecko. They got sucked in and couldn't escape. The pokeballs all fell to the ground.

"Yes, I caught like, thirty Treecko" Gardenia yelled.

"I've got an idea, why don't you use the Treecko to guard the garden" Rory suggested.

"Wow, you have the best ideas" Gardenia said with a blush.

"Go Treecko" Gardenia yelled as she threw all the pokeballs into the air. The Treecko all busted out in a bright flash.

"Alright you guys, I need you to protect this garden" Gardenia said. They all responded with "Tree". And they guessed that meant ok. The Treecko all left to different spots in the garden

"Thank you guys so much. Rory I guess it's time for our battle" Gardenia said with a smile.

"Battle?" Rory said, puzzled.

"You are in Eterna for a gym battle, aren't you? Well I'm the Eterna gym leader." Gardenia explained.

"Wow, really? Then lets go to the gym" Rory said enthusiastically.


	17. Chapter 17: VS Cherubi

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

This is a good chapter. But the battles are pathetic because most of Gardenia's pokemon aren't that strong. The battles are going to get better next chapter. Enjoy.

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 17: VS Cherubi

The group arrived at the gym around noon.

"Follow me to the arena while lady Gardenia prepares for your battle" said an old man with a gray mustache. They followed the old man into a huge room with trees every where.

"Wow, this is where my battle's going to be held?" Rory said in awe.

"Yes it is" said Gardenia as she came out on the other side of the room.

"Hey Gardenia. I'm ready to battle" Rory yelled to her.

"Then let the match begin" Gardenia yelled back. Rory walked to his spot on the field, his friends sat on the bleachers near by.

"This will be an official gym battle between Rory from Fuschia city and Gardenia, the Eterna City gym leader. The format will be a four on four pokemon battle. Only the challenger may switch pokemon during the battle. There will be no time limit. Begin." the ref called.

"Go Cherubi" Gardenia yelled as she threw a pokeball.

"Go Murkrow, use night shade" Rory yelled as Murkrow popped out and shot a dark beam from his eyes.

"Cherubi Growth, then use sunny day" Murkrow's beam hit Cherubi hard, but after it was over Cherubi grew a little bit and made the sun bright.

"Murkrow, agility"

"Cherubi use solarbeam" Murkrow's speed let it dodge most of the attack but solarbeam still clipped his wing.

"Murkrow quick attack" The dark bird pokemon quickly charged at the cherry pokemon and slammed it into a tree.

"Murkrow now while your close to it use peck. Then use U-Turn" Rory commanded. Murkrow stabbed at Cherubi with its sharp beak. Then Murkrow flew around the tree and slammed Cherubi on its way back around. And with that Cherubi fainted but Murkrow was pulled into his pokeball because of U-Turn.

"Good job Cherubi and you did well too Murkrow" Gardenia said as she withdrew Cherubi.

"Go Turtwig" Gardenia yelled.

"Zan, it's your turn. Use crush claw" yelled Rory. Zan charged at Turtwig with a glowing claw.

"Turtwig, dig" The turtle pokemon avoided the attack.

"Zan use the move we've been working on, Substitute." Zan disappeared and a little doll was in his place.

"Turtwig destroy that doll" yelled Gardenia. Turtwig came out of the ground and threw the doll into the air. But when Turtwig looked up Zan was in the rafters waiting to attack.

"Zan use Focus Blast" Rory yelled. Turtwig was stuck. The huge blast took Turtwig out with one hit.

"Oh no. Turtwig, return" Gardenia said sadly.

"This is easier then I thought. Come back Zan" Rory said with a laugh.

"Well I guess it's time for the new guy to come out, go Treecko" Gardenia yelled.

A smirk came across Rory's face. "Go Treecko" Rory yelled. Everybody said "WHEN DID YOU CATCH A TREECKO?" at the same time.

"Well while Gardenia and Crystal were catching all the other Treecko, I decided I'd catch one too. He's a feisty little guy; he says he was the leader of the group and that's why he's got that arm band on." Rory said with a smile.

"STOP CATCHING POKEMON AND NOT TELLING ME!!" Crystal yelled.

"O well, let's get this battle started" Gardenia said with a shrug.

"Treecko use bullet seed" Rory yelled.

"Treecko use bullet seed as well" Gardenia yelled back. The two bullet seeds hit each other. But one of Rory's Treecko's bullet seeds hit Gardenia's Treecko head on.

"Treecko use growth on that seed" Rory yelled. The little seed opened up and engulfed Gardenia's Treecko in vines.

"Treecko finish it with solarbeam" Rory yelled. Gardenia's Treecko went flying into the wall and feinted.

"Treecko return" said Gardenia sadly.

"Wow Gardenia, I thought you would be stronger" Rory said confidently.

"Rory, I wouldn't get to confident. I still have my secret weapon." Gardenia said with a smirk.

**Yup another cliffhanger, Sorry.**


	18. Chapter 18: VS Roserade

Chapter 18: The Power of Roserade

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

The gym battle comes to an end this chapter. What's going to happen? Read and find out. Enjoy!

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow, Treecko

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 18: VS Roserade

"Rory prepare to know the taste of defeat. Roserade go" Gardenia yelled.

"What ever you say, Treecko stay in there and use bullet seed" Rory yelled back.

"Roserade Weather Ball" Roserade made a large orange ball in its hands and threw it towards Treecko. The ball burned thru the seeds and hit Treecko. Treecko screeched as the burns took effect, and Treecko fell over defeated.

"Treecko is unable to battle, the winner is Roserade" the ref yelled after waking up from a nap.

"Ok you defeated **one** of my pokemon. Go Zan use quick attack to get behind Roserade" Rory yelled. Zan came up from behind Roserade and prepared attack.

"Now Zan use Focus Blast"

"Roserade mega drain" Before Zan could fire the blast he was wrapped up in the mega drain.

"Now while Zan can't move use hyper beam" Roserade turned around and fired the powerful beam at close range. Zan went flying into a tree; he fell out with swirls in his eyes.

"Zangoose is unable to battle, Roserade wins" the ref called. Rory ran over and picked up Zan. He walked to the bleachers and gave Zan to Crystal.

"Take care of him while I battle please" Rory asked her.

"Ok just do your best" Crystal said with a smile.

"Thanks" Rory said as he walked back to his place.

"Alright Gardenia, I was wrong about you. Your Roserade is top of the line. But it's time for your wining streak to end, go Murkrow" Rory yelled

"Roserade use weather ball" Roserade jumped into the air and made the ball again.

"Murkrow use confuse-ray" The weather ball hit and Murkrow fainted, but the confuse ray hit Roserade and it was going crazy.

"Murkrow return, this is it go Chimchar" Rory yelled as Chimchar jumped off his shoulder.

Roserade sustained some damage but snapped out of confusion

"Roserade use rain dance" The sky grew dark and it began to rain.

"Chimchar use flamethrower"

"Roserade counter it with weather ball" This time the ball was blue and had water rushing around it. It steamed right through the flamethrower.

"Chimchar dig" Chimchar avoided the attack.

"Roserade use weather ball on the hole" The ball entered the hole with great force.

"Chimchar come up quickly while Roserade is distracted and use sunny day" Rory yelled.

"Roserade weather ball"

"Chimchar throw it back at her with flamethrower" The orange weather ball hit the stream of fire, this was it. Who ever won this struggle would win the battle.

"Chimchar hang in there" Rory yelled. Just as Rory yelled Chimchar's tail flame grew big, just like when they were fighting Seviper a long time ago. The flamethrower over powered the weather ball and both attacks hit Roserade head one. Gardenia's Roserade was toast.

"Roserade are you ok?" Rory and Gardenia yelled as they ran to the little flower pokemon. Roserade opened its eyes and gave a weak smile.

"Roserade's going to be fine" Gardenia said with a smile. Rory ran over to Chimchar. The little guy was exhausted.

"Chimchar you did great" Rory said as he smiled at the little monkey.

"Great job Rory, here is your Forest Badge" Gardenia said as she gave him the small green badge.

"Yes! I got the Forest badge" Rory said as he and Chimchar jumped with excitement. Zan woke up from all the noise. He ran over to Rory and Chimchar to look at the badge. All of Rory's friends ran over to him to congratulate him.

"Thanks guys" Rory said to all his friends and pokemon.

"And Gardenia, I'm sorry I underestimated you. You're a great trainer, worthy of being a gym leader" Rory said to the leader.

"Aww that's so sweet" Gardenia said with a blush. Crystal ran over to him and dragged him away from the crushing gym leader. Crystal looked really mad at him.

"What's wrong?" Rory asked

"Nothing! I just think instead of flirting you should be training" She yelled. Rory knew that wasn't the reason but was too excited over his victory to think too much about it.

"Well next we go through Hearthome and then head to Veilstone for your next gym battle" Dane said as he walked towards the door.


	19. Chapter 19: VS Slakoth

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

Well it took a couple of days but here's chapter 19. It's got some fighting amongst the group and a cool battle. Enjoy!

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow, Treecko

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix

Chapter 19: VS Slakoth

After the heart pounding gym battle the day before, the group decided to stay in Eterna for one more day. As Dane and Rory ate breakfast the next morning they started to talk about Allison.

"Now that I think about it, I know nothing about her other than she has a Vulpix" Rory said.

"Yeah, I wonder if she has any other pokemon" Dane said as he ate a huge spoonful of cereal.

"And is she a coordinator or a trainer?" Rory asked.

"Well only one way to find out" Dane said as Allison and Crystal walked into the room.

"So Allison, we have a question. Are you a trainer or a coordinator?" Rory asked.

"That's not much of your business, now is it?" Allison responded as she looked for the cereal she wanted to eat.

"Actually it is, we're your friends" Dane said as he put his bowl in the sink.

"Hey wash that bowl out, Nurse Joy has other things to do than clean your dirty bowl" Allison yelled.

"Stop avoiding the question" Dane yelled back.

"If you can't accept my right to privacy then maybe we shouldn't travel together anymore" Allison yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Then leave" Dane shouted.

"No you leave; I want to keep traveling with Rory and Crystal" Allison barked.

"I was here first" Dane growled.

"I don't care if you were here first, I'm not leaving" Allison Bellowed.

"Then let's have a battle. I win; I stay with Rory and Crystal and you leave. You win I'll leave and you stay" Dane yelled.

"Ok let's battle fossil boy" Allison said with a smile.

"I'm not sure if this is the best idea" Rory intervened.

"Shut up Rory" Allison and Dane roared.

"Ok" Rory whimpered. Everyone walked outside the center, Allison and Dane stood on opposite sides of the road.

"Two on Two pokemon battle" Dane said. Allison nodded in agreement.

"So you guys are going to battle out here on the street?" Crystal asked.

"Yup, Dane chose your pokemon" Allison yelled.

"Ok, go Kabuto" Dane said as he threw his pokeball out.

"Alright go Wingull" Allison yelled as the Seagull pokemon popped out of its ball.

"Kabuto, use aqua jet to shoot yourself into the air then use scratch" The dome pokemon shot itself up to Wingull and slashed it with its little claw.

"Wingull, aerial ace" The gull swooped down towards Kabuto.

"Kabuto mud shot" As the gull came at Kabuto; Kabuto shot a big chunk of mud at Wingull's eyes. Wingull was blinded by the mud and flew past Kabuto and into a tree.

"Wingull use Roost" The gull perched in the tree and rested for a moment.

"Kabuto, destroy the tree with water pulse" The shellfish pokemon shot a large pulse of water at the tree which snapped the tree in half. Wingull flew out of the falling tree and into the air above Kabuto. A crowd began to form around the battle.

"Wingull pick up Kabuto and throw it into the air, then use air slash" The gull picked Kabuto up by its left claw and tossed it into the air. It then flapped its wing with powerful force and created a sharp wind. The wind slashed Kabuto forcefully. Kabuto hit the ground and fainted. The crowd that had gathered around cheered as the battle was now entering round two.

"No! Return Kabuto, go Lileep" Dane yelled as his powerhouse pokemon popped out of its pokeball.

"Wingull quick attack"

"Lileep use constrict, then Gastro Acid" As Wingull was about to hit Lileep, Lileep used vines to constrict Wingull. It then hurled up stomach acid all over Wingull. As Wingull struggled to get free of the constrict he was hurt by the acid. When Lileep let go, Wingull fell to the ground KOed. The crowd cheered for the third round to start.

"Return Wingull, go Slakoth" Allison yelled.

"Lileep use energy ball" A green ball came blasting out of Lileep's shadowed face.

"Slakoth jump" But the slacker pokemon did nothing as energy ball hit him. The crowd began to talk amongst themselves." Why didn't it listen to her?" one of the crowd members said.

"I guess you all don't know Slakoth's ability. Sometimes he just slacks off and does nothing" Allison explained.

"Lileep use stockpile while it slacks"

"Well Slakoth, lets teach him a lesson. Use yawn" A bubble came out of Slakoth's mouth and popped in Lileep's face.

"What was the point of that, Lileep is fine. Lileep use AncientPower" A big group of boulders came hurtling at Slakoth.

"Slakoth dodge and use Faint Attack" But Slakoth just laid down as the boulders hit it.

"Lileep use…" But before Dane could finish Lileep fell asleep.

"Why are you asleep!?" Dane yelled at Lileep.

"Don't blame Lileep, it was Slakoth. Remember yawn, well it puts your pokemon asleep a couple minutes later" Allison explained.

"No! Lileep wake up, we need to win" Dane yelled.

"Finish Lileep with Focus Punch" Allison yelled. Slakoth jumped into the air and punched the sleeping but still standing Lileep as hard as he could. Lileep fell over and was unable to battle any longer. The crowd went wild then disbanded.

"Return Lileep" Dane said sadly. He walked over to Rory and Crystal to say his goodbyes.

"Rory, Crystal it looks like this is where my adventure with you guys ends. See ya" Dane said heavy heartedly.

"Dane I'm not going to make you leave. Your one of my best friends" Rory said with a smile.

"Yeah, and don't forget, we still owe you for saving us in Mt. Coronet" Crystal added.

"And did you really think I wanted you to leave? I was just caught up in the fight" Allison said from behind him.

"So you guys want me to stay?" Dane said hopefully.

"OF COURSE!" Rory, Allison and Crystal yelled.

"Thanks guys. And Allison, I'll respect your privacy, you can tell us about your past when your ready" Dane said.

"Thanks Dane" Allison said with a smile.

"Well we still have a whole day left to do what we want in Eterna" Rory said as he started walking towards two statues near town square.


	20. Chapter 20: VS Skuntank

Chapter 20: Electric Charge

The Regularly scheduled disclaimer will return after this news break.

"This is an awesome chapter. My favorite Sinnoh gym leader is in it. Enjoy!" That was a direct quote from the author in an earlier news conference. We now return you to your regularly scheduled Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Just the main characters.

Chapter 20: VS Skuntank

As the group approached the statues of Dialga and Palkia they saw a group forming around somebody.

"I wonder who's so important" Crystal asked.

"I don't know, let's check it out" Dane answered. Dane pushed through the crowd and right to the front. As they followed Dane the group started to get bigger and bigger. When they reached the front they saw a man in his twenties with spiky blond hair. He was wearing jeans and a blue jacket.

"Volkner? Is that you?" Rory asked above the crowd noise. The man turned around and looked at Rory.

"Rory? Is that you? It is you. How long has it been?" Volkner asked.

"It's pushing 2 years now" Rory responded. Then Rory noticed Allison and Crystal had joined the flock of girls drooling over Volkner.

"So how's the pokemon breeding?" Volkner inquired.

"I'm a trainer now. I've already got two badges" Rory said with a smile as he showed Volkner his badge case.

"That's cool man. But you know you'll have to battle me soon" Volkner said as he showed Rory the Beacon badge.

"I know, and I'll be taking that badge after I win. So it's actually been two years since we saw Dialga that day" Rory said as he looked at the statue.

"Hard to…" Volkner was interrupted by a screaming woman.

"Please, anyone, help. The bike shop owner has been kidnapped" The woman yelled.

"Let's go Rory!" Volkner yelled as he ran towards the building the woman was pointing at. Rory and Dane followed but the girls were still drooling back near the statue.

"Wow. They haven't even noticed that you're gone" Rory yelled to Volkner.

"I'm used to it. It was cool at first but it starts to get annoying after a while" Volkner yelled as they ran. They arrived at a large skyscraper.

"This must be it" Volkner said as he walked up to a tree that was in their path.

"I'll take care of this, go Kabuto use cut" Dane said. Kabuto cut down the tree with one slash.

"Wow, your Kabuto is awesome. What's your name?" Volkner asked Dane.

"I'm Dane, a fossil researcher" Dane declared proudly.

"Nice to meet you Dane. Well let's go in" Volkner said as he charged into the building. When they entered they saw a lot of people with stupid blue, bowl hair cuts. They all pulled out pokeballs and charged at the trio.

"Crap, Team Galactic" Rory said with a sigh.

"You guys let me take care of this" Volkner said as he tossed a pokeball. Luxray popped out.

"Hey your Luxray still looks great" Rory said in admiration.

"Thanks. Luxray, thunder wave" Volkner told the huge lion pokemon. Half of the grunts and pokemon in the room became paralyzed.

"Hey I've got an idea. Let me handle the other grunts. Go Luxio use thunder wave" Rory yelled as the medium sized lion popped out of its ball. The other half of grunts became paralyzed as well. Luxio looked at Luxray like a little kid looks at their favorite sports star or celebrity.

"That's a great looking Luxio" Volkner said as he rushed up the stairs in the back of the room. Rory and Dane ran up the steps a couple seconds later to see Volkner yelling at a tall woman with purple hair.

"Hahaha. They had to send a gym leader to take me out. I'm flattered." The tall woman said with a laugh.

"I know who you are. You're Jupiter, of team Galactic" Volkner said as he secretly grabbed one of his pokeballs.

"I see my reputation precedes me" Jupiter said proudly.

"Yup, your reputation as an idiot. Go Octillery use octazooka" Volkner yelled as a red octopus came out of the ball and shot a glob of ink in Jupiter's eyes.

"Ahhhh! My beautiful eyes" Jupiter screamed in pain. Volkner raced over to the bike owner and escorted him down the stairs. He came back up for a minute and said

"Dane, come help me get the people down stairs to safety, Rory you take care of Jupiter" Rory and Dane nodded as they knew what they had to do. Dane ran down stairs as Rory grabbed a pokeball.

"You're going down you little puke stain" Jupiter said as she wiped her eyes.

"Go Luxio" Rory yelled as the lion popped out.

"Hey, I recognize you from Saturn and Mars's reports. But unlike them, I won't lose. Go Skuntank use night slash" Jupiter barked as the skunk pokemon appeared from the pokeball. Skuntank's claws glowed dark purple and slashed Luxio.

"Luxio retaliate with thunder fang" Luxio charged its teeth with electricity and bit down on Skuntank's head.

"Now it's close, use poison gas" The Skunk used its long tail to shoot poisonous gas in Luxio's face. Luxio started to sway back and forth.

"We have to end this quickly Luxio use charge beam"

"Skuntank explosion" The skunk exploded before his very eyes. The explosion knocked Rory and Luxio out the window. Then all he saw was darkness.

"Rory, Rory wake up. Wake up. Please wake up" Rory heard a soft voice saying. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was in the hospital and Crystal was leaning over him.

"Hey sleepy-head. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"I'm… ok I guess. What happened?" Rory asked in confusion.

"Jupiter had her Skuntank use explosion and you fell out of the second story window. The whole building collapsed after that. You're lucky Luxio and you survived" Crystal said softly.

"Did Jupiter survive?" Rory asked Crystal.

"We don't know but Volkner thinks she might have" Crystal responded.

"Where is everybody?" Rory asked.

"Dane is sleeping in that chair over there. But they made Volkner, Allison, Professor Rowan, Professor Oak and, your mom wait in the waiting room" Crystal said as she walked over to Dane and woke him up. He ran over to Rory.

"Hey buddy. How are you feeling?" Dane asked.

"I'm fine. How come the others couldn't come in?" Rory asked back.

"Well, they said only two people could be in here while you were out. Allison volunteered to wait out in the waiting room so we could come in. But I have been switching places with your mom every once in a while" Dane answered.

"So how long have I been out?" Rory inquired.

"Three days. And Crystal hasn't left your side once, well other than for bathroom breaks. Dude, she even ate right here" Dane laughed.

"You ate hospital food for me?" Rory joked to Crystal.

"Well yeah, you're my friend and you needed me. So I braved the horrors of hospital food for you" Crystal said with a chuckle.

"Thank you Crystal" Rory said sincerely.

"It's cool, but don't ever scare me like that again. I'll go get the others" She said as she rushed to the door. Everybody scrambled into the room. They all asked him the same questions, like "How're you doing?".

Rory was released from the hospital a couple days later. Rory said goodbye to his Mom the next day. She had to get back home to care for the pokemon that lived with them in Fuschia. Rory's dad couldn't make it because he was challenging the orange league and no flights were available. But Rory talked to him on video phone. Professor Oak, who Rory had known since he was a child, went home that day as well. Professor Rowan went home the day after that. Now Volkner had to leave.

"Well Volkner, it was fun seeing you again" Rory said as they stood outside the pokemon center.

"Yeah it was, but all good things have to come to an end. I probably wont see you until you come to challenge me at the gym but who knows, maybe we'll run into each other again" Volkner said as he gave Rory a fist pound.

"See ya later Volkner" Rory said.

"See you guys later" Volkner said to the whole group as he turned around and walked away.

"Tomorrow, we leave Eterna to continue our journey" Rory said excitedly.


	21. Chapter 21: VS Mr Goodshow

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

I'm finally back to writing the story. Sorry it's been so long but I've been swamped with school work and I had really bad writers block but now I'm back and hopefully will be writing a chapter at least 3 times a week. There is a spoof of an internet store in there. Well here is the first chapter since my little mini vacation. Enjoy!

Rory: Zan, Chimchar, Luxio, Murkrow, Treecko

Crystal: Chimecho, Bidoof, Feebas, Drifloon

Dane: Lileep, Kabuto

Allison: Vulpix, Wingull, Slakoth

Chapter 21: VS Mr. Goodshow

As the sun begins to set in the land of Sinnoh Rory and the group arrive at a huge

Stadium in the middle of the woods.

"What is this?!" Dane asked, puzzled.

"I know what this is. This is the pokemon testing facility." Allison responded.

"Pokemon testing facility?" Rory, Dane and Crystal asked?

"It's a place where trainers from across the world come and test their abilities

against each other in a large tournament and the winner always gets a really rare prize."

Allison explained.

"Oh I know that tournament; it's always broadcasted around the world. I just

didn't know where it was held. This is really cool, maybe I can enter." Rory said with

gusto.

"Well here's your chance." Crystal said.

"What?" Rory asked; puzzled.

"The pokemon league chairman is coming this way" Crystal said as she pointed to

something behind Rory's back. Rory spun around to see a short old man with a long

white beard walking towards the group. Rory instantly recognized the man as

Mr. Goodshow.

"Hello youngsters, I'm Mr. Goo…" The old man started but was interrupted by Rory.

"You're Mr. Goodshow, the pokemon league chairman. You are my idol sir. I've

collected all your books about pokemon and the pokemon league. I've got your

collectable Mr. Goodshow boxers. I have all your trading cards and video games. I have

all three of your DVDs. I even bought the hat you wore at the Ever Grande Tournament

last year, off of eBlay." Rory said as he pulled all these items out of his bag.

"My, you are a devoted fan aren't you? Well I'm faltered." Mr. Goodshow

Responded.

"Please sir, can I have your autograph." Rory said as he held out a notepad with

various, famous trainers' signatures on it.

"I would be delighted. So are you entering the tournament?" Mr. Goodshow asked

as he signed the notepad.

"Can I" Rory said as he was given the notepad back.

"Of course you can. But registration closes in about and hour. There is a hotel

about ¾ of a mile from here, which is where the competitors register and stay during the

tournament" Mr. Goodshow said as he pointed to the path that leads to the hotel.

"Thanks Mr. Goodshow, but we have to go if we're going to make it" Dane said

as he looked around for Rory. But all he saw was a cloud of dust leading into the path to

the hotel. The rest of the group ran to catch up with Rory.

"Alright you're registered to enter the tournament Rory." A nurse joy said with a smile.

"Thanks" Rory responded as he looked for his friends. He was able to spot Dane

at the front of a registration line. Rory ran over to him and showed off his registration

card.

"Alright Dane your registered" The Joy at the counter said as she handed Dane his

card.

"You're entering?" Rory asked.

"Yeah" He responded.

"So are we" Crystal and Allison said as they approached from behind.

"What? But you don't even battle gyms." Rory said to Crystal and Allison.

"So what? It's open to everybody." Crystal yelled at him.

"Ok, ok calm down" Rory said calmly.

"Let's go find our rooms." Allison said as she ran towards the elevator. They got

into the elevator and looked for the button for their floor.

"This hotel is Huge; I can't believe there are sixty floors." Dane said as he pushed

the button with a 54 on it. They reached the 54th floor and when to their respective rooms.

Rory was amazed by the size of his room. Seven people could live comfortably in it.

"Everyone, come on out" Rory yelled as he let all his pokemon out of their

pokeballs. Rory decided to rest up for the prelims the next day. He had issues falling

asleep that night, trying to decide who he would use the next day.

The morning sun shown harshly through the blinds. Rory could hear the distant

sounds of battles down on the training fields. He was surprised that he could hear it from

this high up. Rory opened the blinds to see a flock of Starly fly slowly past his window.

"Good morning everyone" Rory said to his pokemon. They all responded in their

usual way when Rory wakes them up, growls and grumbles. He ate breakfast and put his

pokemon back in their pokeballs except for Zan and Chimchar and went to Crystal's

room. He knocked on the door three times. Finally he heard a yell from the room.

"I'm changing!" yelled the voice.

"Ok, ok" Rory yelled back. Five minutes later Crystal open the door.

"That took forever, what were you doing?" Rory sighed.

"Beauty takes time" Crystal said with a smirk. Rory did have to admit she looked

really good.

They went and got Allison and Dane and walked to the stadium. All the other

trainers were gathered in the middle of the stadium. Their were even more trainers than

Rory expected and the stands were packed with fans. Rory saw camera men all around

the stadium. Mr. Goodshow then got behind the podium up on the large stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, trainers and coordinators it is now time to

reveal the prize for this year's tournament." Mr. Goodshow said as he pulled the cover

off of a small stand. A little, metal object sat there. It had three dull spikes coming out of

the top.

"This is the coveted, Dialga Crest" Mr. Goodshow yelled.


	22. Chapter 22: VS Umbreon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But the characters are mine.

This chapter was really hard to right because I'm having really bad writers block. I tried to think of a good twist for Rory opponent. The next chapter should be awesome because one of our heroes will be facing a champion. Well here it is, Chapter 22, enjoy.

Chapter 22: VS Umbreon

"The Dialga Crest is rumored to be a key in the secret of the time pokemon, Dialga." Mr. Goodshow explained. The whole stadium roared with excitement.

"Well, without further ado let's show the brackets for the preliminary rounds." Mr. Goodshow announced as the brackets appeared on the huge electronic screen behind him. Everyone looked for their pictures.

"I have to battle some kid named Derik." Rory said with excitement.

"I have to battle… Erika. The gym leader?!" Dane said with a sigh.

"It's ok. I know she's a gym leader but you can still win" Rory said, trying to cheer his friend up.

"I have to fight someone named Kenny." Crystal said with fire in her eyes.

"Oh no. No, no, no please no." Allison cried.

"What is it?" Rory asked.

"I have to fight my own mother" Allison said as she sank lower and lower to the ground. Rory looked at the board and saw the person Allison was facing.

"YOUR MOM IS CYNTHIA?" Rory yelled at the top of his lung.

"Yes, that's one of the secrets I've been hiding from you guys. I'm sorry" Allison said as she got back up.

"I just can't believe this. I didn't even know she had a kid." Rory said, still in shock.

"Well while I'm at it I better just tell you my other secret right now. My dad is… Steven Stone." Allison said in a soft voice.

"WHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTT??" Rory, Dane, and Crystal all yelled.

"Yes, they used to be happily married. Then they had me and every thing began to fall apart. So they left me with a nice old lady in Floaroma when I was only a year old then they divorced. The woman who raised me only told me this secret before I met you guys. I doubt Cynthia will even recognize me, so don't tell her." Allison pleaded.

"Why?" Dane asked.

"Because it would ruin both of their reputations. If people found out that they used to be married and left their kid with a random old lady, they would think that Cynthia and Steven are bad role models and I just can't handle being responsible for that." Allison pleaded.

"We understand, remember, you can tell us anything. That's what friends are for." Dane responded with a big smile.

"Will Rory and Derik please report to the arena." Mr. Goodshow said over the speakers.

"Well, I have to go." Rory said as he started to walk to the arena.

"Good luck." Crystal, Allison, and Dane yelled.

"This will be a one on one pokemon battle. No time limit. Let the first preliminary match… begin" Mr. Goodshow yelled.

"Go, Chimchar." Rory yelled as the little monkey jumped off his shoulder.

"Go, Umbreon." Derik ordered as he threw a pokeball. A small, dark cat-like creature emerged. It had very large ears and gold circles all over its body.

"Chimchar use flame wheel." Chimchar launched himself in the air and began to spin fire around himself.

"Umbreon shadow form." The cat pokemon sunk into the ground and all that was left was a shadow.

"What just happened?!" Rory yelled.

"Hahaha, weren't expecting that, were you? Well I'll explain, when a Vaporeon an Umbreon breed and have an egg it can form a special Eevee. If it evolves into an Umbreon it can still use Vaporeon's ability of blending with water except it can blend with the ground in shadow form." Derik said with a smirk.

"Well I better make the best of the situation, Chimchar, light the whole field on fire." Rory said as his monkey pokemon shot a huge blast of fire that engulfed the whole field.

"Umbreon, feint attack." Umbreon jumped out of the ground, slammed into Chimchar and went back to shadow form.

"What? It should have burned Umbreon." Rory exclaimed.

"It did burn him, you twit. But I've raised his defense so high that he barely even felt it." Derik said in a condescending tone.

"Well maybe you should have checked the weather forecast. Partly cloud with a chance of showers" Rory said as the arena became dark from cloud cover.

"NO! You have figured me out. No sun, equals no shadows. Oh wait that's right that only applies to solid figures, Umbreon happens to just be a shadow right now, you idiot." Derik laughed.

"Chimchar use dig on the shadow." Rory yelled but Chimchar went right through the shadow.

"I don't think so. Umbreon use take down." Umbreon jumped up and slammed into Chimchar.

"Chimchar, grab him and use slam" Chimchar grabbed Umbreon and slammed him into the ground. Umbreon's head became stuck in the ground.

"Finish him Chimchar, use fire blast." Rory yelled. Chimchar launched a huge blast of fire from his mouth that knocked Umbreon out of the ground and into the stands.

"Umbreon has gone out of bounds and is knocked out. Chimchar is the winner, Rory moves onto the next round." Mr. Goodshow announced.

"Yes!! We won." Rory yelled.

"Will Allison and Cynthia please report to the arena." Mr. Goodshow yelled.


	23. Chapter 23: VS Gastrodon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

This chapter has more of Allison's back story. The battle doesn't last long but the action will speed up next chapter. Well, here's chapter 23. Enjoy.

**Chapter 23: VS Gastrodon **

"We have a very special battle for you folks coming up. It will be the Sinnoh champion, Cynthia versus a newcomer, Allison." Mr. Goodshow's voice bellowed over the speakers.

"I'm not going to go easy on you." Cynthia declared.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Allison shot back.

"Then let's begin, go Gastrodon." Cynthia yelled as the pink slug pokemon popped out of its pokeball.

"Go Slakoth." Allison yelled as the lazy sloth pokemon landed on the field.

"I'm going to make you a deal. If you can last 3 minutes against my Gastrodon I will forfeit." Cynthia declared.

"Why?!" Allison asked.

"I don't mean to sound mean but there is no way you could defeat me." Cynthia declared calmly.

"Ok, I accept your challenge." Allison responded.

"Folks there has been a change in the rules. If Allison is able to last 3 minutes against Gastrodon Cynthia will surrender." Mr. Goodshow announced. The crowd murmured with excitement.

"Then let's start this off right, Slakoth use yawn." Allison yelled.

"Gastrodon mud ball." The pink slug pokemon shot a large ball of mud that collided with the yawn bubble. The bubble popped instantly.

"Slakoth, slash." But the sloth pokemon just lay there, doing nothing.

"Gastrodon, mud ball." The sea slug's giant mud ball hit Slakoth and knocked it

far up into the air. Allison ran and caught the little guy before he hit the ground.

"Allison's Slakoth is unable to battle, Cynthia moves on." Mr. Goodshow

announced. The audience murmured in amazement, the match was so quick if you

blinked you would have missed it. Allison fell on her knees. Tear drops began to sprinkle

the ground beneath her.

"Hey, stop crying. Don't get hung up on this loss, learn from it." Cynthia said as

she looked at the horizon. The soft purple light from the sunset flooded her face. Allison

tried to say something but couldn't find the strength to say anything.

"Allison, I know all about you. You're stronger than this. You are the daughter of a champion for goodness sake." Cynthia said with a smirk. Allison looked up with huge tear-filled eyes.

"I've kept my eye on you for the past 14 years. I've had some of my pokemon trail you and I've watched and protected you from a distance. I made sure you were safe and happy. So although you don't know me very well, I know you. You're my daughter, and I love you." Cynthia said with the slightest hint of a tear in her eyes.

"I'd like to get to know you better, but I can't really say I love you." Allison said softly.

"I know, you can't say I love you to a total stranger. But I hope that you understand why I left you with the old lady from Floaroma. The life of a champion is hard; it involves being away for long periods of time. To be a champion means you must sever most of your ties with your family and friends. I knew you would have a better life, full of love and happiness with the old lady in Floaroma because she is my mother." Cynthia explained. Allison was shocked by all this news and couldn't manage to think of anything to say.

"I'm sorry; I know this all must be a shock to you." Cynthia said with sadness in her tone. Allison put Slakoth back in its ball and ran out of the stadium without a word. Dane, Rory, and Crystal all chased after her.

15 Minutes Later

The group began to see someone sitting on a stump through the thick forest.

"Allison!" Dane yelled. Allison looked up to see her friends coming into the clearing the stump was in.

"Why did you run?" Dane asked.

"You don't understand." Allison scolded.

"I'm trying to understand." Dane shot back.

"For the past 14 years I thought my mother abandon me. Now I'm learning she did it for my own good. I've hated her for 14 years; I've hated someone who I should thank for making my life the best it could be. If she hadn't left me in Floaroma I would have never you guys." Allison explained.

"You should go and talk to Cynthia." Dane suggested.

"I don't think I can face her." Allison said sadly.

"She's your mom, she'll understand." Dane responded. Rory and Crystal nodded in agreement when Allison looked at them.

"Ok. Thanks Dane." Allison said as she gave him a hug. As Allison headed to the hotel Dane's face turned as red as a lobster.

Rory, Crystal, and Dane arrived at the hotel to see Cynthia and Allison getting into an elevator.

"Let's hope that goes well." Crystal said.

"I'm just going to get some sleep." Dane said as he walked to the elevators.

"It is getting late; maybe we should get some sleep too." Crystal said.

"I guess, you have a match tomorrow don't you?" Rory asked.

"Yup." Crystal added as she walked to the elevator.

Rory decided he wanted to go to his room too, so he followed her into the elevator. They were the only ones in the small elevator. The awkward silence lasted all the way to the 54th floor. The doors opened and 4 men with stupid blue haircuts surrounded them with machine guns.

**Yup, it's a cliffhanger.**


	24. Chapter 24: VS Garchomp

Disclaimer: I do not and never will own pokemon

This chapter was sooo hard to write. I wanted to end the tournament because I have a new story arc I want to start. But I couldn't figure out how to do it. I actually wrote a whole different chapter first but it was really depressing. Dane betrayed the group. He was then going to show up at different times and fight the group during the journey. But he was going to be reveled much later to actually having been forced to do it to save them and becoming a tragic hero. Mars actually did die in that chapter. Then I thought it was too depressing so I rewrote it. Maybe I'll release that chapter as a "Lost Chapter" later. Now you have this chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 24: VS Garchomp

Rory and Crystal were surrounded with no where to go. The four Galactic grunts moved to the sides of the elevator. A tall, muscular man with spiky blue hair approached.

"Finally, I see the children who keep hampering our plans." The man said in a deep, smooth voice.

"And you are?" Crystal asked.

"My name is Cyrus; I'm the leader of Team Galactic. And I would like to know why you keep getting in the way of my plans." The man responded.

"Actually you keep getting in the way of our journey; we just decide to destroy your plans while we're at it." Rory said with a smirk.

"Oh so you want to be a smart ass. Well I can be smart too. You see if this elevator falls and you both die, it will look like an accident." Cyrus said stated coldly.

"What if we were to survive?" Rory asked.

"Well if you really think you're gonna survive; I could just smoke you two now." Cyrus said as he lifted a pistol and aimed at Rory's face.

"Ummmm actually I think I like the elevator drop." Rory said in fear. He looked out the back of the glass elevator to see if there was anything that could save them. He saw a small crowd forming but no one that could save them.

"No one's going anywhere." Said a voice from behind. Dane came into view.

"What are you doing here?" Cyrus demanded as he turned his gun to Dane.

"These are my friends. I would appreciate it if you let them go." Dane said calmly.

"Hahahahaha that was always your problem son, you let emotions get in the way of your choices. Cut the rope." Cyrus said in his calm voice. A grunt used his Scyther to cut the chord holding the elevator up. The elevator plunged down very quickly. Thoughts raced through Rory's head. Would he ever see his family again? Would he feel and pain? Or die instantly? Did Cyrus just call Dane his son? But all these thoughts came to an abrupt end, as did the elevators plunge. The bottom of the elevator ripped open and a Garchomp crawled in.

"Garchomp bring them down here two by two." He heard a familiar voice yell. He looked out of the hole to see a Spiritomb using psychic to hold the elevator up. Next to it he saw Cynthia; she was as calm as ever. Rory looked around to see four galactic grunts cowering in the corner; he had forgotten they were in here. Crystal was in another corner, she looked really shaken up.

"Crystal, are you alright?" Rory asked as he helped her get up.

"Um, yeah, I think I'm ok." She responded.

"We'll have a doctor check you out when we get to the ground." Rory said as he put his arm around her. The Garchomp picked up two of the Galactic grunts and jumped down to the earth below. An officer Jenny arrested them as soon as they reached the ground. Garchomp came back up into the elevator. He grabbed the two other grunts.

"PLEASE, NO, LET US GO. WE DON'T WANT TO GO TO JAIL." They screamed. Garchomp ignored them. After they were put in the cop car Garchomp came back up for Rory and Crystal. They heard a large thud on the roof of the elevator, but before they could figure out what it was, the dragon like pokemon picked them up and whisked them down to the ground.

Back up on the 54th floor as the elevator began to fall

Dane ran over to the plummeting elevator. It was about five feet down when he looked.

"No! You bastard, you killed them." Dane cried.

"It was the only way. If you're going to lead team Galactic someday, you have to rid your self of emotions." Cyrus declared.

"I don't want to lead team Galactic dad. I don't want to be like you. You're not even a human anymore. You're just the hollow shell of a human. That's why mom left you, that's why I left you and that's why you will never amount to anything." Dane yelled.

"Shut up. You know nothing; your mom didn't leave me. She works for me; she's in this building right now if you want to see her." Cyrus offered.

"Fine, prove it to me. Show me my mom." Dane yelled. Cyrus motioned a grunt to go get someone. Dane heard foot steps coming up the stairs. The door slowly opened and a Mars entered the room.

"So, where is she?" Dane asked.

"I'm right here son." Mars said calmly.

"No. You're lying." Dane scoffed.

"Then why don't you look at the picture I gave you, just before I left you at the research center." Mars added lovingly.

"How did you know about the picture?" Dane asked. But as he looked at the picture, he got his answer. She was his mom, but he remembered her as a kind hearted person, not this murderer before him.

"You were only four when I left you there so it's understandable that you wouldn't recognize me. But now it's time to come home to us son." Mars said with a smile.

"No. You may have once been my parents, but not anymore. You're just murderers who don't care about anything but yourselves." Dane yelled.

"Son, you're coming with us whether you like it or not." Cyrus declared.

"You killed my friends. You killed that Magikarp. The only good thing you did was leave me at the research center. If you hadn't I would be just like you. But now I don't really have an option. If I don't join you, you'll kill me. And I'd rather die by my own hand than by yours." Dane yelled as he ran towards the elevator shaft. He jumped into it and began what he thought would be a long fall. But about ten feet down he landed on a hard metal surface. This legs buckled from the impact. He looked and saw that it was the elevator. Did that mean that Rory and Crystal were still alive? He looked down and saw Cynthia with her Spiritomb. Then he saw a Garchomp that was holding Rory and Crystal land and put them down safely.

"Hey everybody. I'm up here!" Dane yelled, but Spiritomb had already let the elevator go so the sound of screeching metal overpowered his voice. Dane looked up, thinking his parents would be watching him, hoping to save him. But what he saw was Allison jumping down the elevator shaft.

"Allison, why did you come down here!?" Dane yelled as she landed in his arms.

"Because I love you." Allison yelled as she pulled him in for a kiss.

"I love you too." Dane yelled back. But just before they kissed they were pulled away as the elevator smashed into the ground. They looked up to see Zan's intense face. Zan had jumped in and saved them. Zan landed about eight feet from the elevators crash sight. He put them down and they immediately hugged him.

"Thank you so much Zan." Allison and Dane said. Rory, Crystal and Cynthia walked over to them.

"So Dane, I guess we're going out now." Allison said lovingly. Rory and Crystal looked at each other in confusion.

"No. I was about to die, I didn't know what I was saying." Dane laughed.

"Well… so was I." Allison lied.

"What about team Galactic?" Crystal asked.

"They're long gone by now." Dane added.

"Well what about the tournament?" Rory asked.

"It's been rescheduled to three weeks from now." Mr. Goodshow said. He waited for Rory to say something back but Rory just stared at him with admiration, drool running down the side of his face.

"What Rory is trying to say is that we would love to stay but he has gyms to beat and I have contests to win, so we have to go." Crystal said while she tried to snap Rory out of his trance.


	25. Chapter 25: VS Suicune

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters.

This chapter sets up a future story arc. I wrote three drafts of this until I got this one. We haven't had many battles lately but rest assured they are coming. Well, Enjoy!

Chapter 25: VS Suicune

Rory and his friends are on their way to Hearthome City for Crystal's next pokemon contest. As they walk through the forest they slowly realize that they are lost.

"Dane, this is your fault. You're the one with the map." Allison yelled.

"We're not lost, we're just a little… disoriented." Dane yelled back. As they walk a fog starts to set in.

"Great, now it's foggy and the sun's going down." Rory sighed.

"We should probably make camp for the night." Crystal added.

"Look, there's a spring up ahead, why don't we camp there?" Dane asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Crystal said with enthusiasm. After a little bit of scrambling through the fog they made it to the spring. The fog lightened up around the spring but it was still fairly thick. They set up their tents and when to sleep. Rory awoke to the sound of splashing in the spring, it was still dark out. He looked at his Poketch; it was four in the morning.

He climbed out of the tent; through the fog he saw the silhouette of a four legged pokemon in the spring. As he walked closer it became clearer. It had four blue legs, a long flowing purple cape but it might have been hair, two white steamer-like tails, and a head in the shape of a crystal or diamond. He also notice that it was standing on top of the water, its tails where whipping the water slightly. Rory then realized that he was looking at the embodiment of the north wind, Suicune.

"Do not be afraid." A voice sounded. Rory looked around to see if someone was around, there was no one in sight. The voice must have come from Suicune.

"Can… Can you talk?" Rory asked.

"Yes, but only to you." Suicune said calmly.

"What? Why me? Why aren't your lips moving?" Rory asked in amazement.

"You and I have a psychic connection, which is why only you can hear me, and also why my lips aren't moving. I have come to warn you of the dangers ahead." Suicune said in its noble voice.

"What dangers?" Rory asked as he walked closer.

"The southern wind blows cold; this signals that there is a tear between this dimension and the shadow dimension. A man who goes by Giovanni is attempting to make the tear bigger. He knows of the powerful pokemon on the other side, but he does not know that those pokemon are more powerful that anyone in this dimension can handle. You must stop him." Suicune explained.

"When?" Rory asked.

"This event will take place in the near future. I was told this by Celebi, the time travel pokemon. By tomorrow Giovanni will learn of the tear, but it will take him weeks, maybe even months to actually find it." Suicune declared.

"What do I do until then?" Rory enquired.

"Continue your journey, I will find you when the time comes. Until then, goodbye my friend." And with that, Suicune was off. Rory looked around to see all of his pokemon peeking out of his tent.

"So I guess you all heard that?" Rory asked. All of his pokemon nodded.

"Well I guess we'll tell the others in the morning." Rory said as he climbed into his tent.

"How did you guys get out of your pokeballs anyway?" Rory asked. They all shrugged their shoulders.

"Well goodnight." Rory said as he patted them all on the head. Rory tried to go back to sleep but couldn't. Thoughts raced through his head until he saw the sun rise. He started a fire to make breakfast. Then after everyone was awake and had breakfast he decided to tell them.

"You guys are never going to believe this." Rory said. So he told them everything about Suicune, Giovanni, and the dimensional tear.

"Wow that was some crazy dream." Dane scoffed.

"It wasn't a dream!" Rory scolded.

"Right and Grumpig can fly." Dane shot back.

"Crystal, you believe me, right?" Rory asked.

"I want to believe you but, talking to Suicune and a dimensional rift, it all sounds a bit far fetched." Crystal responded.

"Ugh, I thought of all people you believe me." Rory sighed.

"I'm sorry." Crystal said sadly.

"I believe you Rory." Allison reassured him.

"Really?" Rory excitedly asked.

"Yeah, I read a book about Suicune once and it said that Suicune has a psychic connection to only one human. And this human will work with Suicune to save the world." Allison explained.

"Thank you for believing me Allison." Rory said with a smile. Crystal shot Allison the meanest look she had ever seen.

"Well until Suicune contacts me, I guess we should head to Veilstone." Rory said as he started down the path towards Veilstone.

"Whatever." Dane scoffed.


	26. Chapter 26: VS Drifblim

Chapter 26: A Miss and a Kiss

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or anything related to it. But I own the main characters of the story.

This chapter goes back to some good old fashion battling. Next chapter will be the contest so expect some battles there too. Lately I've been reading a really some really good fics so I adapted some of their techniques into my writing. My writing was really stiff but now I'm trying to loosen it up with more action but still with tons of character development. Well here's my first chapter with my new style and it's the longest yet. Enjoy!

BTW: Please review and critique so that I can get better. Or just give me some props )

Chapter 26: VS Drifblim

Rory and the group had be traveling for 2 weeks and final made it to the outskirts of Hearthome city, the sight of Rory's next gym battle and Crystal's next contest. But Rory has decided to train before going into the large metropolis.

"Treecko, finish it with bullet seed!" Rory yelled as the little green lizard shot down a Staravia.

"No!! Staravia, return." The brown haired trainer sighed as the KOed bird pokemon was pulled into its pokeball.

"HAHAHAHA good job Treecko. That's our tenth win of the day. I'm unstoppable." Rory said with a huge grin.

"Don't get too cocky Rory; you're bound to lose sooner or later." Dane murmured cautiously.

"Ugh, Dane you always know how to ruin my fun." Rory groaned.

"Go shake his hand, don't be rude." Crystal scolded.

"Fine." Rory said as he jogged over to the other trainer.

"Hey, good match." Rory said as he held his arm out.

"Yeah, this is my seventh loss in a row." The other trainer whined as he accepted the shake.

"Hey we all have losing streaks at sometime." Rory said as he began to walk back to his friends. "_Except me of course_." Rory thought.

"Well, the Hearthome gate is right there and I'm getting hungry so let's go in." Allison yelled as she darted towards the entrance.

--

After getting some food and exploring the town a bit, Rory and the group found the gym.

"Yes! The gym, finally, time to keep my winning streak going and win a badge." Rory bellowed as he pushed the large doors open. The interior of the gym was purple and ill lit. He approached a post before an elevator. The post read "Answer the questions correctly and proceed directly to the gym leader. Answer incorrectly and you must face a trainer. Only challengers may proceed past this point. All companions should take the elevator on the right side of this room."

"Well I guess I have to go alone from here on out." Rory declared.

"Well good luck." Crystal said with a smile.

"Hey, don't get too cocky Rory. Fantina's a gym leader, and a powerful one at that, not some average trainer." Dane cautioned.

"Hey, don't worry; I've got it all under control." Rory declared.

"Good luck Rory, I know you can beat her." Allison cheered.

"Thanks everybody but I can handle it." Rory said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"I just want you to be ready." Crystal murmured as she fidgeted with his hat. She was literally three inches from his face.

"I'll be ok." Rory said as he turned around to hide his blush.

"Here, take my necklace… for good luck of course." Crystal added as she put the necklace over Rory's head.

"Well I want you to have my hat." Rory responded as he transferred his hat from his head to Crystal's.

"But, why?" Crystal asked.

"I don't know… for good luck for your contest tomorrow." Rory mumbled.

"Well I have to go, see ya later." Rory yelled as he ran to the elevator. As the elevator began its climb, he saw his friends board the other one, it was much faster.

--

Rory had gone up a few floors with no problem. But he reached a question with division. He hadn't been in school for five years and his mind drew a blank.

"Oh well, even if I do have to battle someone, they shouldn't be much trouble. I am the best of course." Rory said proudly. He entered a random door to see a boy standing there. Rory then noticed the boy was levitating a pokeball.

"Prepare to lose. We fight one on one." The boy grinned.

"Alright, go Treecko." Rory yelled as Treecko emerged from his pokeball.

"Come fourth, Haunter." The boy said softly as the ghost pokemon came out of its pokeball and awoke from its slumber.

"Treecko, cling to the ceiling and use absorb." Rory called to the little gecko. Treecko jumped up to the ceiling and clung on. Then he and Haunter began to glow green, Haunter shuddered as its energy was draining.

"Haunter, use screech." The boy calmly ordered. The large ghost pokemon let out a high pitched screech. The sound was enough to bring Treecko slamming down to the ground, the floor tiles broke from the impact and dust was sent everywhere. The large cloud of dust began to glow very brightly.

Then as the smoke cleared a larger gecko stood where Treecko once was. It had leaves protruding from its wrists and a long leaf coming out of its head.

"Awesome Treecko, you evolved. I guess all that training lately paid off." Rory said with a smirk.

"Haunter, use night shade."

Rory's joy was cut short by the sudden attack.

"Grovyle jump to dodge, then use leaf blade." Rory ordered to the newly evolved pokemon. Grovyle managed to jump out of the way, and then charged towards the ghost with the sharp glowing leaf blades on its arms. The blades slashed though Haunter, and the ghost pokemon fell to the ground.

"I guess you are worthy, continue." The boy declared.

"Yes, my eleventh win in a row." Rory yelled with a smile. He withdrew Grovyle and walked out of the room. He then stood in front of the three doors again.

"Well, that door isn't it. So it's one of those two doors. What do you think Chimchar?" Rory asked the little monkey on his shoulder.

"Chim." The little monkey said as he pointed to the middle door.

"Hey. Where did Zan go?" Rory asked.

"Chim, Chimchar." The little monkey chimed.

"Oh, he went with the others." Rory deciphered from little monkeys language. The two then proceeded through the middle door.

"Good choice little buddy." Rory said as he saw one more elevator. They went up the elevator and through the only door available. As he entered he saw huge stain glass windows which slightly illuminated the dark room. The ceilings were very high, and the room was huge.

"Welcome to my gym." A voice said with a very thick accent. Then he identified where the voice came from. A woman in a large purple dress with puffy purple hair stood in the middle of the large cathedral style room.

"Hey, um are you the gym leader." Rory asked.

"Yes, I am the gym leader. My name is Fantina, and I am not from this country, as you may have guessed from my accent." Fantina explained.

"Good luck Rory!" A familiar voice yelled. He turned around to see all of his friends up in the spectators' box. It was about six feet above the door and was very well decorated. Crystal was still wearing his hat and she was cheering him on.

"Thanks guys." Rory shouted up to them.

"Are you ready to battle?" Fantina asked.

"I'm always ready. But I'll have you know that I'm on an eleven win, winning steak." Rory declared.

"Well I will be happy to end that streak. This will be a one on one match and there will be no time limit." Fantina said as she prepped a pokeball.

"Alright, let's continue our streak, go Grovyle." Rory yelled as his medium sized lizard pokemon emerged from its pokeball.

"Oh hey look, Treecko evolved." Crystal said with amazement.

"Well I guess I will use Drifblim." Fantina called in her thick accent. A purple blimp like pokemon appeared.

"You really like purple don't you?" Rory laughed.

"Yes, almost as much as I like winning. Drifblim, use ominous wind." Fantina ordered. The blimp pokemon shot a dark wind towards Grovyle.

"Grovyle, brace yourself. Then pop that thing with leaf blade." Rory grinned. Grovyle was hit by the wind but it barely phased the green lizard. Grovyle then charged at Drifblim with its razor sharp leaf blades.

"Use astonish." Fantina countered. Just as Grovyle hit Drifblim, the blimp pokemon quickly made a scary face with a loud screech. Grovyle tripped from surprise and slid behind Drifblim. It looked as though leaf blade missed but a small cut formed on Drifblim's side.

"Grovyle quick, use pursuit." Rory yelled. But the green gecko pokemon stood still.

"Astonish can make your opponent flinch. Now Drifblim, use gust." Fantina ordered. The blimp pokemon launched a small tornado towards Grovyle. Grovyle was sucked up into the twister and slammed into the nearby wall. Grovyle slid down the wall and fainted.

"What? What just happened? I… I just lost?" Rory murmured.

"Sometimes pride and confidence can become your downfall, you must keep them in check." Fantina said with her thick accent. A faint tear fell from Rory's eye.

"Return Grovyle. You did great." Rory added under his breath.

"Listen; come back when you have four badges. If you can beat Maylene and Wake then you should be powerful enough to challenge me again." Fantina reassured him.

"Thanks." Rory said very softly and sadly. He proceeded out of the large doors to the elevators. When he made it to the bottom his friends still weren't there yet. He decided not to wait and walked out of the door.

--

After his devastated loss to Fantina, Rory went down to the river to think.

"_How could I lose? I never lose. I guess I'm not the best there is._" Rory thought.

"Rory? Hey are you ok?" He heard Crystal's calming voice say.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Rory responded half heartedly.

"Hey, we all lose some times. Remember the Floaroma contest; I lost to Nando in the finals. All you can do is learn why you lost and try to fix it in your next battle." Crystal said as she put and arm around him.

"Yeah, you're right. It's just so hard to get over it. For a while there I thought I was the best there was. I thought I would breeze through the gyms and win the league. I let my ego get too big and now I'm paying for it." Rory sighed.

Crystal grabbed his hand and went on. "Rory just remember, no matter what, I'll always be here for you. Win or lose, happiness or sorrow, joy or pain, I will be there, by your side." Crystal declared.

"I'll always be there for you too. That includes your contest tomorrow." Rory said as he moved his head closer to hers.

"Thank you. That day I found you in the woods was the greatest day of my life." Crystal said with hearts in her eyes.

They both leaned in for a kiss but were interrupted by a Hoothoot that flew inches over their heads.

"I should probably head back to the pokemon center. It's getting dark. Um, do you want me to walk you back or something?" Rory asked hopefully.

"Yeah, sure." Crystal said while trying not to sound too excited.

They began to walk down the path back to the city. There was an awkward silence as they walked until finally Rory thought of something to say.

"Hey um maybe you should hold my hand. It's getting kind of dark and we don't want to get separated." Rory was impressed by his excuse.

"Oh, yeah that's a good idea. I hear there are Ursaring in these woods." Crystal lied as they began holding hands. When they reached the gate to Hearthome the silence was broken again.

"That getting separated excuse was a pretty smooth move." Crystal smiled.

"Thank you. I thought it was pretty good myself." Rory smiled back. Even Chimchar giggled a bit.

--

By the time they reached the pokemon center it was very dark.

"Hey, we should probably stop holding hands now." Rory sighed.

"Yeah, we don't want people thinking were a couple or something." Crystal lied.

"Yeah, because that would be crazy." Rory lied back.

They stopped holding hands and entered the center. Dane and Allison where already asleep in the common room and the center was packed. There was only room enough for one sleeping bag.

"Here take this space." Rory whispered so as to not wake anyone up.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Crystal whispered back.

"I don't know, maybe outside." Rory responded.

"It's like 40 degreases outside." Crystal added.

"Well I'm kind of out of options, unless I sleep in the bathroom." Rory smiled.

Crystal giggled which caused some dirty looks from some people who were trying to sleep.

"SHHHHH" a couple of people hissed.

"Well, we could share my sleeping bag… I mean just for tonight." Crystal stumbled.

"Oh yeah, good idea… but just for tonight of course." Rory stumbled back.

Rory crawled into the tight sleeping bag. It was only made for one person so it was a really tight fit. They slept back to back so it didn't look suspicious. Crystal had a huge smile on her face as she clutched the hat Rory had given her. On the other side Rory had an equally huge grin on his face while he held the necklace Crystal had given him.

"Good night Crystal." Rory whispered.

"Good night Rory." Crystal responded.


	27. Chapter 27: VS Metang

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. But I own the main characters of this story.

Well I've been working on this chapter for a while and I think it's pretty good. Some big changes are coming in the next couple chapters and the pace is going to speed up. And if you're wondering what Adriana looks like, think of the Lass trainers from D/P. Enjoy!

Chapter 27: VS Metang

"Wake up. Hey lovebirds, wake up." Dane's voice scolded. Rory slowly opened his eyes, Dane and Allison came into view.

"Shut up. There wasn't any other room in the whole center." Rory yelled. Crystal woke up from all the noise.

"What?" She wondered why everyone was around her. She turned to see Rory still half in the sleeping bag. Then she realized why they were there. "It's not what you think. There was no room left and this was the only option." Crystal screeched.

"Wow, you guys are so defensive. Well whatever, your contest is today so we better head to the contest hall." Allison cautioned Crystal.

"Oh yeah, it starts in two hours. We better get going." Crystal scrambled as she rolled her sleeping bag up, almost rolling Rory up into it.

"Hey, I think I'm gonna enter, so I can get some training." Rory said as he put his jacket on.

"I think I'm going to enter too." Dane added softly.

"Good luck." Allison smiled.

"This is going to be so awesome." Crystal shouted as they exited the small pokemon center.

--

"You've made it just in time." The receptionist said with a smile. She handed the three of them the forms. The forms had the basics like Name, birthday, and age. Then there were three slots, appeal pokemon, battle round pokemon, second battle pokemon (optional).

Rory put Luxio down for the appeals, and then he put Zan and Grovyle down for the battle rounds.

"You don't mind battling, do you buddy?" Rory asked Zan.

"Zan, Zangoose!" the mongoose pokemon cried as he entered a battle position.

"HAHAHA, that's right buddy." Rory said with a smile. They handed their forms to the receptionist.

"Alright, proceed through the curtain to the left."

The contestants' hall was huge. Vending machines and mirrors lined the walls. Some coordinators and their pokemon were resting while others were practicing.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Crissy." A sassy voice called. The group turned around to see a girl with long brown hair and a short plaid skirt.

"Oh no." Crystal sighed.

"What?" Allison whispered.

"That's Adriana; she was a girl who went to school with me when I was younger. She always thought she was so much prettier and better than everybody else." Crystal growled.

"Crissy, it's me, Adriana." She said with a giggle.

"Oh, Adriana, I've missed you." Crystal lied through a fake smile.

"I see you're entering the contest. Well just because we're old friends doesn't mean that I'll go easy on you. See you later, hon." Adriana smiled as she strutted to the other side of the room.

"Ugh, I hate her." Crystal grumbled. But before anyone could say anything else the loud speaker came on.

"Welcome to the 246th weekly Hearthome pokemon contest. I'm Marian and I'll be your announcer. We have a large turn out of coordinators and spectators today. Well if I can have all the contestants proceed to the stage and pick a number out of this box. In the box are tennis balls with numbers on them. This number corresponds to the order in which you perform."

"Well, I guess I better go to the stands. Good luck guys." Allison grinned.

The swarm of coordinators shuffled out onto the stage and one by one picked a number out of the box. Rory reached in and pulled out a ball with the number 3. Crystal got 24 and Dane pulled 15.

"Now that everyone knows what number they are, all the coordinators go back to the coordinators hall until I call you." Marian smiled.

--

"Contestant number one, Jeremy Grove and his Magcargo please come to the stage."

"Alright Magcargo use rock throw and lava plume." The green haired boy yelled. The lava like snail pokemon slammed into the ground and caused a large pile of rocks to form. Then light showed out of the cracks of the rocks. Finally and eruption sent the rocks flying towards the audience, but before the rocks hit them they burned up into a shiny dust. The audience went wild.

"Wow that was amazing." The announcer yelled.

--

"Contestant number three, Rory and Luxio please report to the stage."

"Luxio use iron tail and discharge." Rory ordered. Luxio's tail glowed then sparks started growing around it. He then slammed the tail into the ground. Shockwaves when up into the audience.

"Wow Luxio just gave us a charge of electricity. But because it was such a low voltage it actually relaxed our nerves." Marian said calmly from the audience. Then after a couple seconds the audience went wild. Rory walked into the back room.

"Wow that was brilliant." Adriana said with admiration.

"Thanks. To tell you the truth, I didn't plan for the audience to get shocked." Rory added with a smile.

"Yes but you were able to give them a good show and they loved it." Adriana giggled with hearts in her eyes.

"Time to go Rory." Crystal grumbled as she pulled him away.

"Bye, bye, Rory darling." Adriana smiled.

"What a bch." Crystal mumbled under her breath.

--

"Contestant number fifteen, Dane and Lileep come to the stage."

"Lileep, use the energy ball and swallow combo." Dane commanded. Lileep created an energy ball then swallowed it.

"Is that it?" Marian asked. But just as she said that the energy ball exploded in its mouth sending a brilliant array of light into the air. The crowd began to cheer wildly.

"Oh wow that was quite an appeal." Marian announced.

--

"Now Adriana and her Beldum, report to the stage."

"I thought she would have cute pokemon, not a Beldum." Rory said in amazement.

"Belldy use the sand pit takedown." Adriana yelled with a giggle. But the steel pokemon didn't move. Then out of nowhere it began to glow. It continued to glow for thirty seconds then a larger pokemon stood in its place. It seemed as if two Beldum had formed into one.

"Oh Belldy you evolved into Metang. Alright Metty use magnet rise then psychic. Then do the ghostwriting technique that me and Toggy showed you." Adriana grinned. Metang lifted its self into the air, then it used psychic to spin its self. It lowered its self to the ground sideways, like a tire. Then it began to spin around on the ground in a weird pattern.

"Oh my goodness, Metang just spun Adriana's name into the ground." Marian shouted. The crowd cheered, whistled and screamed.

"Tehehehehe, let's see you beat that." Adriana said to Crystal as she walked back stage.

"You just got lucky your Beldum evolved." Crystal grumbled.

"It's not luck Crissy, its skill." Adriana winked.

--

"Crystal and her Chimecho, please report to the stage."

"Chimecho psychic, then use heal bell." Chimecho levitated the audience, and then began to swing its tail back and forth. Its tail produced a sound like a church bell but it was soothing.

"Oh wow, it feels as thought we are floating on a cloud, it's so soothing." Marian announced quietly. Chimecho gently put them back in their seats. The audience cheered and clapped.

"Now that is skill." Crystal gloated to Adriana as she walked back stage.

--

"Alright, the judges have made their picks for the four contestants that will proceed. They are Adriana, Crystal, Dane, and finally Rory. The match ups will be Adriana against Crystal and Dane vs. Rory. Rory and Dane please return to the back room, Adriana and Crystal, ready yourselves." Marian giggled.

Everybody when and joined the audience except for the final four.

"You're gonna lose Crissy." Adriana winked.

"We'll see." Crystal yelled.

"Alright, contestants take your places and GO!"

"You're up Bidoof." Crystal said as the small mammal appeared.

"Toggy go." Adriana kissed the ball before releasing a Togetic.

"Bidoof, use tackle."

"Togetic, double edge." Bidoof lunged at the bird like pokemon, but the happiness pokemon was too fast. It dodged the attack then slammed into Bidoof. Both pokemon got hurt but Bidoof was struggling to stay standing.

"Come on Bidoof, use hyper fang." Crystal retaliated.

"Bi" Bidoof yelled as it chomped down on Togetic's wing.

"Oh no, now Togetic can't fly." Marian announced.

"Togetic, magical leaf."

"Bidoof, dig."

Togetic shot out three rainbow colored leafs at Bidoof just as Bidoof tried to dig away, but again, Togetic was too fast and Bidoof suffered.

"Bi-doof." The beaver pokemon staggered.

"Alright Toggy let's finish this. Use AncientPower." Adriana yelled. A boat load of boulders fell onto Bidoof and buried him.

"No, Bidoof." Crystal screamed as she started to dig out the tiny pokemon. Then the rubble began to move. More and more boulders shuffled and shifted. Then suddenly a large beaver popped out of the rubble.

"Bibarel." It shouted.

"Hahahahahaha, great job Bibarel, you evolved. Alright Adriana, you're finished. Bibarel use water gun." Crystal yelled. The jet of water slammed into Togetic and the pokemon soared right into Adriana.

"NO!! How could I lose?! To little Crissy no less. You're just lucky your Bidoof evolved." Adriana berated.

"It's not luck, its skill." Crystal winked.

"That's it Crissy, you've just made a powerful enemy. I'll be back." Adriana screeched as she and Togetic stormed out of the contest hall.

"Yeah, I'll be waiting." Cristal teased as she pulled her lower eyelid down in a mocking manner.

"Well Dane, I guess our battle is next. I'm not gonna lose to you like I did when we first met." Rory declared.

"Rory, I know all of your strategies. You don't stand a chance." Dane grinned.

_HAHAHA sorry about the cliffhanger. But the next chapter shouldn't take long._


	28. Chapter 28: VS Bibarel

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but the main character(s) are mine

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon but the main character(s) are mine.

Well this is a major chapter. If you're wondering why the Murkrow scene is so weird it's just because I realized that we hadn't seen him in a while so that marks his return. Well, Enjoy!

Chapter 28: VS Bibarel

"Rory and Dane, report to the stage." Marian yelled.

"Alright Dane, this is it. Finally, my long awaited rematch." Rory smiled.

"To bad you're going to lose." Dane shot back.

"Go Zan." Rory shouted as the mongoose pokemon walked onto the stage.

"Hehehehe let me introduce you to my new friend. Straight from the Cinnabar research lab, he arrived here fresh this morning, Shieldon." Dane announced as a little dinosaur like pokemon appeared by his side.

"Oh wow that's really cool Dane. Too bad I'm gonna have to beat it up, Zan use crush claw." Rory ordered.

"Shieldon, use Metal Burst." Dane yelled.

Zan stormed up to Shieldon and used all its power to slam it into the ground. Shieldon screeched as it fell to the ground. Then it got up and charged at Zan. Zan was hit so hard that he flew back into the wall behind Rory.

"Wow, Shieldon returned Zan's attack with double the force and it sent him flying." Marian commentated.

"Zan, can you move?" Rory asked.

"Zan!" Zangoose yelled as it got back to its feet.

"Zangoose use X-Scissor." Rory called. Zangoose charged at Shieldon and made an X shaped slash across its face.

"Shield!!" Shieldon cried.

"Shieldon you have to stop crying. Use take down." Dane yelled. Shieldon charged at Zangoose with tears streaming out of its eyes.

"Crush claw." Rory whispered. Just before Shieldon hit Zan, he took his glowing claws and slammed the little dinosaur into the ground.

"Shieldon, please get up." Dane beckoned. Shieldon pulled its head out of the ground with a slight grunt. It stammered around a little bit while trying the get its balance back.

"Zan lets put it out of its misery, use X-Scissor again." Rory grinned. Zan ran up to Shieldon and gave it another X shaped slash. Shieldon cried again then fainted.

"And that's it folks, Rory moves on to face Crystal in the finals." Marian shouted.

--

Rory and Crystal had sat at a table in the coordinators hall. They couldn't go see their friends in the audience or go out and get lunch so they got a few candy bars from the vending machines to snack on during the thirty minute break.

"Rory, I have a question?" Crystal frowned.

"Shoot." Rory responded.

"Have you ever wanted something so bad that you would give anything to get it?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, when I was younger I would have given anything to have a Gligar. I searched and searched but I couldn't find any because I lived in the Kanto region. I still wish more than anything that I had a Gligar." Rory smiled as he took a bite of chocolate.

"Well I have two things that I want more than anything. I want to win the grand festival and a… certain pokemon." Crystal added hesitantly.

"Which one?"

"Murkrow." Crystal grumbled.

"Are you… are you asking for my Murkrow?" Rory stuttered.

"Well, yeah." Crystal stammered.

"Ummm this is a huge decision." Rory frowned.

"You don't have to, I was just asking." Crystal said.

"Well, I guess we can ask Murkrow." Rory shrugged as the little black bird appeared.

"Hey Murkrow, how would you like to come with me?" Crystal asked.

"Mur-Murkrow." Murkrow said in a confused tone.

"What's he saying?" Crystal wondered.

"He's wondering if I don't want him anymore. Of course I still want ya little buddy. But Crystal really wants to be your trainer. She's really nice, smart, and is easy on the eyes." Rory grinned.

"Mur-krow." The bird walked over to Crystal. Then it turned back to Rory with tears in its eyes. Rory nodded.

"I… I understand, you think you could do more good for her than you can for me." Rory lowered his head to hide the tears.

"Rory… I… I don't know what to say." Crystal added. Rory got up from the table and began to walk to the stage.

"MURKROW." The little crow pokemon yelled. Rory turned around to see Murkrow flying at him.

"Mur-Murkrow-Mur."

"Crystal, I'm sorry. Murkrow doesn't want to go. And truth be told I don't want him to go." Rory said with joy.

"I understand. And now, I kind of want to get a Gligar." Crystal smiled. She really did want Murkrow but saw the bond they had, she couldn't tear that apart. Maybe she'll catch a Gligar now. "_I mean if Rory really wants one, its got to be powerful."_

--

"Alright, it's finally time for our finale." Marian announced.

"You're going down Crystal." Rory grinned.

"I don't think so. Go Drifloon." Crystal yelled.

"Grovyle, your turn. Use leaf blade." Rory shouted as the green lizard appeared from the pokeball. Grovyle charged at the balloon with great force and slashed it hard.

"Drifloon hit it back with shadow ball." Crystal retaliated.

"Grovyle agility to dodge then use slam." Rory ordered. Grovyle whizzed around the shadow ball then slammed Drifloon to the ground.

"Grovyle absorb." Grovyle and Drifloon began to glow green while Grovyle sucked up Drifloon's energy.

"Drifloon, use ominous wind." Crystal shouted.

"Sorry it has to end this fast Crystal, but Grovyle use your new move, Leaf Storm." Rory smiled as the green lizard opened its mouth and shot out a huge amount of sharp leaves. The wind Drifloon shot out was ripped up by the leaves and Drifloon was knocked out by the remainder of them.

"Wow, and with that this contest comes to a very swift finish." Marian announced and the crowd cheered.

"Hey that was pretty fun. I think I'm going to participate in contests as well as gym battles from now on." Rory cheered and Crystal sighed.

"Rory, I now happily give you this ribbon signifying your victory here at the Hearthome gym." Marian yelled as she gave Rory his ribbon.

--

The next day

As the sun begins to rise in the metropolis of Hearthome Rory, Dane, Allison and Rory exit the pokemon center.

"Hey guys…" Crystal said sadly.

"What?" They all responded.

"This is where I have to say good bye." Crystal whispered.

"WHAT!?"

"Well with Rory entering contests I'm scared I won't be able to get all my ribbons by the time I reach the grand festival. This is for mine and Rory's good if we want to make it to the grand festival." Crystal explained.

"But…" Rory started but was cut off.

"No buts, I've made up my mind. I'm leaving, but we'll meet again." Crystal smiled but tears began to form in her eyes.

"Well I'm gonna go with you." Allison stated. "You need a friend to accompany you."

"Thanks." Crystal smiled.

"I'll stick with Rory." Dane added but then his Poketch went off.

"Hello." Dane asked.

"Dane, this is professor Greenspark, I need you here, now. We have made a major breakthrough with our research and this might be the key to finding the fossil paradise." The little man on the screen said with much enthusiasm.

"Rory… I'm sorry." Dane whispered.

"Hey, it's ok. You have research to do; I can take care of myself." Rory faked a smile.

"Well, I guess this is where we all part ways. It's been fun." Allison cried.

"Bye."

"See ya later."

"Bye."

"Bye."

And with that they were off. They faked bravery at the good bye but now they all let loose and tears fell.

"Chimchar, Zan, we haven't been with our friends since the beginning. It's going to be weird with out them." Rory sniffled.

"Chim."

"Zan."

"Hey, but were not really alone, we have each other." Rory put on a weak smile. He turned around and none of his friends were in sight anymore.

"I guess they're really gone." Rory sighed.

_Yeah it's really hard to write for four characters, so I decided to take a break and break them apart. But fear not, they will return someday. D_


	29. Chapter 29: VS Magmortar

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Silver

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon or Silver.

Rory's first chapter alone and a new rival shows up. He's based on Silver from pokemon special but he has different pokemon. Also Zan's fear of pokeballs comes back. Enjoy!

Chapter 29: VS Magmortar

"UGH!" Rory growled after he got hit by another tree branch.

"Chim-Chimchar."

"Yes, I know were lost. Sorry, but Dane did all the navigating." Rory yelled.

"Zan-goose."

"Hey, don't agree with him." Rory shouted.

"That's it, go Murkrow. Fly up and see where we are." Rory grumbled as a branch hit him in the face. Murkrow flew up then returned.

"Murkrow, Mur-Mur-Krow, Murkrow."

"Yes, just a half mile left." Rory cheered.

--

"Light." Rory stammered out of the deep forest.

"Oh look, a pokemon center. Let's hurry guys." Rory began to jog.

He entered the pokemon center and gave Nurse Joy his pokeballs.

"What about these other two?" Joy asked.

"They don't go in they're pokeballs." Rory responded.

"That may be a problem for you down the road." She added.

"Why's that? Rory asked.

"At the Sinnoh League Tournament, they register your pokemon from their pokeballs. Other wise they can't be entered." Joy explained.

"Well Chimchar can go in his pokeball, he just prefers my shoulder. But Zan… Zan has a fear of pokeballs." Rory frowned.

"Well then he can't enter the tournament, I'm so sorry." Joy said in sorrow.

--

Rory sat at the lunch table and thought. _What do I do? Zan can't enter if he can't go into his pokeball. Ugh. _

"How pathetic, a pokemon that won't go into its pokeball for its trainer." Interrupted a harsh voice. Rory turned around to see a boy about his height with shoulder length red hair. Next to him was a large pokemon, one Rory couldn't identify. He opened his pokedex for the first time and pointed it at the creature

"_Magmortar: The Blast Pokemon. It blasts fireballs of over 3,600 degrees F from the ends of its arms. It lives in volcanic craters_. The electric voice hummed.

"So you've never seen a Magmortar before? Well how about you and your pathetic pokemon, fight my invincible team." The boy yelled.

"Sure, but first who are you? Where are you from? And how old are you?" Rory ordered.

"Ugh, fine. My name is Silver, I'm from Ecruteak City and I'm sixteen." Silver declared. That made Rory think of what the date was. He looked at his Poketch and saw the date was July sixth. Holy crap, Rory's sixteenth birthday was in May. It had come and gone and he didn't even know it. _Ugh, oh well. I'll beat this little prick as a late birthday present to myself._ Rory smiled.

"Alright, I'm Rory, I'm from Fuschia and I'm sixteen." Rory explained.

"I don't care, let's just battle." Silver scolded as he walked out of the door.

--

"Alright does three on three sound good to you?" Rory asked.

"Fine, go Skarmory." Silver ordered.

"Chimchar, you can handle him. Use flamethrower." Rory shouted.

"Skarmory, use steel wing." Silver commanded. Chimchar shot off a large stream of fire right towards Skarmory. But Skarmory dived under the fire and charged at Chimchar with glowing wings.

"Now Chimchar jump." Skarmory's attack missed and Chimchar jumped on its back.

"Skarmory fly up as high as you can then dive towards the ground to knock it off." Silver yelled. Skarmory began a steep incline then an even steeper drop, back first.

"Chimchar… NOW!" Rory shouted. Just a Skarmory was about to slam Chimchar into the ground, Chimchar grabbed its neck tight. Skarmory choked and turned the other way and slammed into the ground face first. Dust poured from the crater they made and Chimchar emerged while Skarmory didn't get back up.

"Pathetic, Skarmory. Return. Now go, Sunflora." Silver said in his harsh voice as a sunflower like pokemon appeared.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHHAHA. You… Mr. Tough guy is using a sunflower pokemon AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Chimchar, you can handle this." Rory couldn't help but shouting.

"Don't judge a book by its cover. Sunflora, use Solarbeam." Silver commanded. Sunflora instantly shot off a huge beam of light that engulfed Chimchar. When the light cleared Chimchar had swirls in its eyes.

"Wait. What just happened? Solarbeam should have taken a while to charge." Rory stammered.

"Well, while you were busy laughing at my Sunflora, I had it use sunny day which made Solarbeam charge faster." Silver mocked Rory.

"Ugh well you're gonna pay for that. Return Chimchar, go Murkrow. Use faint attack." Rory ordered as the little monkey got sucked into the pokeball and Murkrow appeared.

"Sunflora, solarbeam."

Murkrow zigzagged around the attack and slammed into the sunflower pokemon.

"Sunflora use leaf storm."

"Murkrow night shade."

The sunflower pokemon let loose a giant torrent of leaves. Murkrow shot out a dark purple and black beam from his eyes. The leaves and the blast slammed into each other and exploded from the force. When the smoke cleared, both pokemon were KOed.

"Sunflora, that was decent but I expect more. Go Magmortar." The giant pokemon walked onto the field as Sunflora was sucked back into its pokeball.

"Good job Murkrow, you take a nice rest. Wait I thought you said a trainer who's pokemon don't go in there pokeball are weak. Then why isn't your Magmortar in one?" Rory asked.

"Because my Magmortar isn't afraid of its pokeball, it's good exercise for Magmortar to walk around. Now stop talking and battle." Silver scolded.

_Ugh, what a weak excuse. _Rory thought. "Fine, Zan let's teach him a lesson." Rory added as Zan walked onto the field.

"Magmortar, use flamethrower."

"Zan, retaliate with quick attack."

Magmortar lifted its arm and it opened up like a cannon, then fire poured out of it towards Zan. Zan took the attack then charged at Magmortar through the cover of the smoke. He hit Magmortar and launched him back a couple feet.

"Magmortar, lava plume." Magmortar lifted both of its arms up into the air and shot tons of lava into the air.

"Zan, quick use dig." Zan started to dig a hole into the ground as the lava plummeted to the earth.

"Magmortar, earthquake." Magmortar lifted its leg into the air and slammed it onto the ground.

"Hahahahahaha you fell right into my trap, Zan crush claw." Rory smiled. Out of no where Zan burst out of the ground behind the fire pokemon. Zan's glowing claws slammed into Magmortar and pushed him into the hole Zan had dug.

"Finish it Zan, use rock tomb." Zan summoned several boulders which blocked the exit from the tunnel and buried Magmortar.

"Magmortar, return." Silver growled as the red beam went through a crack in the rocks and pulled in Magmortar.

"HEHEHEHE good match Silver." Rory laughed as he went up for a hand shake.

"Whatever. Next time you won't be so lucky." Silver scoffed as he hit Rory's hand away from his.

"Hey!! You don't have to be such a jerk." Rory yelled. Silver ignored him as he walked away.

_UGH!! I HATE HIM! _Rory growled in his head.

"Well, I guess we should get some sleep." Rory yawned to Zan.

"Zan." Zangoose protested.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Zan, Zangoose, Zan, Zan, goose Zan."

"You want to train yourself to stay in your pokeball?" Rory said with a confused tone. Zan nodded.

"Ok, we'll start tomorrow." Rory laughed.

--

It was dark and cramped. Zan tossed and turned trying to get comfortable. The metal sides of the small orb were cold. Memories of that fateful day rushed into Zan's head. He remembered the sound of the rushing water outside. He remembered the impact every time the pokeball hit a rapid. He remembered the long fall and force he felt when the ball fell onto the rock in the safari zone.

But then he remembered the calming voice of the human who saved him. He remembered the nice boy who gave him a home and shelter. Then he remembered why he was in this confined space. It was for that boy, for Rory. He was in here so that he could fulfill Rory's dream of battling in the pokemon league with him. This realization calmed him; he was doing this for Rory, his best friend. He wouldn't fail Rory, he wanted to battle along side Rory as well, and this was the only way.

"Zan, you're doing great." Zan heard Rory's voice from the outside. He had been in this pokeball for a couple of hours. Then he saw light and he was on the outside in no time.

"Zan, it's been three hours. That's enough for today.

"Zan, Zan, Zangoose."

"What?! You think you can stay in there when ever I need you to?" Rory shouted.

"Zangoose!" Zangoose said proudly.

"Zan, I'm so proud of you buddy. Well, let's go get some dinner at the center." Rory smiled.

They went into the center, got some food and got ready for bed. Then Rory threw a black and gold pokeball at Zan.

"_What? What is Rory doing_?" Zan wondered. Then once he was in, he was shocked. The inside was light, warm and had comfortable cushions everywhere.

"I thought you might like the luxury ball." Rory grinned.

"_Thank you my friend._" Zan thought as he drifted off to sleep.


	30. Chapter 30: VS Gligar

I decided to have a trade so Crystal could finally have the pokemon she wants

I decided to have a trade so Crystal could finally have the pokemon she wants. Yeah some friends return (not for long) and the gym battle will take place next chapter. Enjoy!

Chapter 30: VS Gligar

"Ugh." Rory sighed as the sun streamed through the pokemon center blinds.

As he looked around the center he realized he was alone. All of his friends were gone and his pokemon were in their pokeballs. Finally he saw the nurse enter through the back room. She looked younger than the other Joys, she looked like a teenager. But he was just happy to see someone. Rory got up, rolled up the sleeping bag, turned it into the nurse and grabbed some breakfast.

"Are you traveling alone?" Nurse Joy asked as she sat down next to him.

"Just me and my pokemon now, but until four days ago I was traveling with three of my friends." Rory answered as he shoved a spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

"Oh wow, you must be so lonely now." Nurse Joy frowned.

"Yeah but since I'm alone I can travel faster, I should be in Veilstone by nightfall." Rory smiled.

"Well I guess there are pluses and minuses to every situation. So since you're so intent on going to Veilstone, I'll take it that you're trying to get into the Pokemon League Tournament? Can I see your badges?" She asked.

"Sure." Rory added as he handed her his badge case.

"You take good care of them; I can tell that you polish them a lot. Hey what's this?" Joy wondered as she picked up the Hearthome contest ribbon.

"Oh, that's the ribbon from the Hearthome contest." Rory grinned.

"Well I have something for you." She said as she walked into the backroom. Minutes later she came out with a small case.

"Here. Put your ribbons in this case so they don't get all crumpled up in your badge case." Joy giggled as she gave him the case.

"Wow, thanks a lot nurse Joy." Rory smiled.

"You can call me Stacy. You see, Joy is our last name." She explained.

"Thanks Stacy, well I better get going." Rory added as he stood up.

"Hey, how would you like to be in Veilstone in a couple of minutes?" Stacy inquired.

"What? That would be awesome." Rory got excited.

"Follow me." She giggled again.

Joy led him into a room with shelves on every side. On the shelves were pokeballs, there must have been at least five hundred.

"I'm really not supposed to do this but you seem like a nice guy." She giggled. "_She giggles a lot._" Rory thought

"How old are you anyways?" Rory asked.

"Eighteen." She smirked.

"What!? I didn't know you could run a center at your age." Rory yelled.

"Well, I have Chansey to help. Ok so here's what were going to do, I'm going to release an Abra and it will teleport you to Veilstone. But then you need to go to the nearest pokemon center and send it back." She explained.

"Why cant Abra just teleport back?"

"It's still young so one teleport will tire it out, especially at this long of a distance. But you have to make sure to get it back to me because it's a trainer's pokemon and if he asks for it and its not here, I will get in so much trouble." Stacy scolded.

"Ok, I promise I'll get it back here." Rory smiled. Stacy released Abra and gave Rory its pokeball.

"Now put your hand on its shoulder and visualize Veilstone." Stacy's calm voice added. Rory had never been to Veilstone but he had seen pictures of the large department store there so he visualized that.

"Talk to ya later." Stacy giggled. And with that, he was gone. He became lightheaded and blacked out for a second. Then he opened his eyes to see a large building with the words "VEILSTONE DEPARTMENT STORE" on it.

"I was scared that we would end up in Celadon, Goldenrod, or Lilycove because most of the Department stores look the same. Good job Abra, return." Rory smirked as Abra was pulled into the ball.

--

"Glad to see that you made it ok." Stacy's face on the monitor giggled.

"Thanks, here comes Abra." Rory smiled as he put Abra's pokeball on the transfer device. The ball vanished and appeared on Stacy's monitor in a flash.

"Well, good luck against Maylene." Stacy giggled again as the monitor went black.

"She really does giggle a lot." Rory laughed.

--

Rory started to walk to the gym; he was actually making good time. Then he heard a ruckus from the center of town. He followed the noise to the town square.

"SOMEBODY CATCH THAT THING." A woman screamed. Rory saw a purple pokemon swooping over people's heads.

"YES!! Finally, a Gligar, go Murkrow use night shade." Rory yelled as the crow materialized. Murkrow shot a dark beam at the flying scorpion like pokemon. Gligar got hit hard but kept on going. It began to charge at Murkrow with its claws open.

"Murkrow, tackle it to the ground." Murkrow slammed Gligar into the ground like Rory asked.

"Now Murkrow, peck." Murkrow began pecking Gligar's head then a familiar voice yelled

"Please, stop!"

A girl ran up to the Purple pokemon and picked it up, another girl ran up after her.

"Crystal? Allison?" Rory shouted.

"RORY!" Crystal yelled as she ran and hugged him.

"What… What are you doing here?" Rory asked in shock.

"Training my Gligar, but it won't listen to me." Crystal pouted.

"Sorry I attacked it, but I didn't know it was your's." Rory apologized.

"Well, I'm about to have to release it anyway, it just wont listen to me." Crystal sighed.

"That's unfortunate." Rory frowned.

"Hey, I've got an idea. How about you trade Murkrow for Gligar? Crystal hasn't stopped talking about your Murkrow for the last four days and Gligar should listen to you because of your badges." Allison smiled.

"Well, it does make sense." Crystal added.

"Murkrow, do you want to go with Crystal now? It would make sense. Her Gligar would listen to me, and you enjoyed watching that contest I was in. I'll miss you but I think Crystal could use your talents more than I can." Rory explained to the little bird.

Murkrow flew and landed on Crystal's shoulder with a smile.

"Gligar, you should go with Rory. You only like the battle part of contests and since Rory battles gyms, you would be able to fight all the time." Crystal smiled to the purple pokemon. Gligar refused and began to swoop around again.

"Hehehehehe, I've got an idea." Rory smirked as he lifted his badge case. He two badges glistened in the sun and caught Gligar's attention. Gligar swooped down onto Rory's shoulder.

"Alright, let's go to the pokemon center so we can trade." Crystal began to run to the center.

--

"Ok, are you ready?" Rory asked Crystal.

"Heck yeah." Crystal smiled. They put their pokeballs on the transfer machine and the pokeballs disappear. Thirty seconds pass and nothing happens.

"Hey what's going on?" Rory angrily yelled.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. You just kids just got played, those pokemon are mine now." An oddly familiar voice cackled. They turned around to see a tall man with sunglasses on.

"Wait, this guy looks familiar." Crystal said.

"Hey, you're those kids that took my Chingling and beat me up with it." The man yelled.

"OH, I remember now, he's that guy who tried to take that Seviper you caught and keep his Chingling, he's the No Trade Back Bandit… I think." Rory shouted.

"I've been looking for you brats for a long time. Now if you step aside, give me my Chingling back and let me get those pokemon you put into the machine, I'll be on my way." The bandit laughed.

"Go Chimecho, use psychic." Crystal ordered as the wind chime pokemon materialized next to her.

"I see you were nice enough to train my pokemon for me, thanks. Now Seviper, poison tail." The snake appeared next to the bandit and charged at Crystal. But before it hit it began to levitate.

"Oh no, not again." The bandit cried.

"Oh yes, again." Crystal smirked as the big snake slammed into the bandit and then Chimecho threw them through the roof.

"Ok, now can we get this trade going?" Allison laughed.

--

Nurse Joy came down to the trading room and fixed the machine. She called a contractor right on the spot to fix the roof. The screen on the machine lit up and showed Murkrow and Gligar in their pokeballs. The pokemon's pictures passed each other and the pokeballs landed in front of their new trainers.

"Take care of Murkrow for me Crystal." Rory said with a sniffle.

"Same goes for Gligar." Crystal responded with a weak smile.

--

"Well good luck at your gym battle." Crystal and Allison smiled in unison.

"Good luck at your next contest." Rory smiled back.

"See ya later."

And with that, Rory began walking to the gym while Crystal and Allison went the other way towards Crystal's next contest.


End file.
